Son of the Hunt
by CyberActors15
Summary: Reboot of Son of Artemis. There is a war coming and the Olympians need their fair share of Heroes to protect themselves from their greatest enemy but they also have the pleasure of relying on the greatest of all heroes, the one born before the oath was uttered, the Son of the Hunt.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all, if it wasn't obvious enough, this is a reboot of the fan favourite story Son of Artemis. Alright this story will contain elements similar to the original story but will be several times more awesome. This prologue will start before the Last Olympian and then the first chapter will begin before the Lost Hero but will continue into the Heroes of Olympus storyline. From the Phantom series there are a few changes. First of all this prequel takes place after the Ultimate enemy. Second of all the first chapter will have had every Danny Phantom episode take place with the exception of Phantom Planet. Another change is that Ember is actually a Halfa and is more like an Anti-Hero and not a villain. In the Olympians series this prologue takes place before the Last Olympian so you pretty much know where we are. The timeline will also be shifted so that this takes place in 2014 instead of whatever year the story actually takes place in. Also by the way the Grover in this story will be the Grover in the movies because CA15 isn't feeling Book Grover… and same with Tyson. Am I forgetting anything?**

**Dani: Not sure.**

**Thalia: If you remember an important fact later you can put it in the intro to the chapter.**

**Shadow: Okay then. Now for the disclaimer, CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, me or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Artemis couldn't believe what had happened. She had found a mortal that she had fallen in love with but then he had cheated on her with Aphrodite. After she had cursed him to an eternal life of pain and suffering, she had then placed several well placed arrows in his chest. And after she had done that she had decided that she was done with any love besides motherly love and swore on the River Styx that she would never fall in love, have children… well besides the one she currently have and would never succumb to the will of a man.

She had to hide her son away because she didn't want anyone discovering about him… the first son of a god and a mortal.

She was about to go look for a place to hid him when her pregnant step mother arrived.

"Ahh Artemis, leaving so soon?" Hera asked.

Artemis had to roll her eyes at the woman who didn't even like her.

"You know Clockwork told me that that had a son that would be useful to the gods in the future… that's why I am here to show you where to keep your son." Hera said.

"Where?" Artemis asked while forgetting her dislike for her father's wife.

"Go to Lotus, he is a follower of Clockwork. Tell him to protect your child until you are ready to take him into the world." Hera said.

"I will never trust my child with a man." Artemis said.

"Allow me to clarify he is a person who has been practising in making magic to keep a person immortal until removed from his care." Hera said. "Lotus is the only person you can take your son to as he will be able to watch over him for centuries and he won't age. He will stay the same age until it is time for this… demigod to rise and for fill his destiny."

Artemis looked at Hera sceptically then she looked at her son… the first Demigod.

"Thank you Hera." Artemis said.

"Thank you." The baby said, in a cute baby voice, as he looked up at the two goddesses with his icy blue eyes before he giggled.

"Aww." Hera and Artemis said forgetting their godly instinct and using their motherly instinct.

Artemis then left and placed her baby with Lotus before she kissed his head before she left.

The baby was left in there for what felt like a weak. By the end of the weak his mother returned for him

The baby took notice that his mom was different but still the same. The clothes she was wearing were different and the language she spoke was different.

Artemis then took her son out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and out of Las Vegas and took him to a small town named Amity Park.

Artemis then left the baby in a basket outside the house with the big neon sign that said Fenton Works.

Artemis then rang the doorbell before she teleported away.

Artemis then watched from a distance as Maddie Fenton who was carrying a 2 year old Jazz Fenton opened the door and gasped when she saw the baby.

She then called her husband Jack Fenton and they took the child in.

Artemis smiled.

"Take care of him… and give him a name for me." Artemis whispered.

~00000~

**22 December 2013  
>Hunters of Artemis Camp<strong>

The current lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis walked alone towards Artemis's tent. Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus had just come back from hunting an extremely rare monster that kept of vanishing and was going to give Artemis the report of what she had seen.

Because it was currently silent and she was in the dark and in a forest she had to keep her senses heightened. If she wasn't careful then something could come out and attack her.

She stopped. She could hear footsteps. They weren't light and quite like all the Huntresses had been taught to be. By the sound of the footprints she could make out they were male. And that meant an unwanted visitor had breached the invisible barrier that prevented men from entering the camp… meaning this male wasn't a mortal.

Thalia then turned quickly as her bow appeared in her hand and an arrow appeared in the bow and she aimed it at the person behind her.

"State your business, male." Thalia said making sure that the male knew his place.

The man had sleek jet black combed hair and a jet black neatly trimmed beard and he had electric blue eyes. He was in a pin striped suit and looked rather formal - Defiantly the wrong attire for this area. He was amused.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Zeus asked his tone clearly showing his amusement.

Thalia had known it was him the moment she looked at him but was shocked as she hardly had any interaction with him. She quickly regained her composure and bowed but Zeus stopped her from bowing.

"No need Thalia." Zeus said. "I am here to talk. There is no need for these formalities."

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about father?" Thalia asked, slight venom evident in her tone.

She wasn't the biggest fan of her father but she would never turn against him. Everyone knew this about her but in the inside she actually felt joy, joy that her father was talking to her, she would never admit it to anyone but she… she loved her father and honestly wished she could spend more time with him.

"A few things." Zeus said. "My first reason for coming here was to check on you, to make sure you were… alright."

Thalia then scoffed and turned around crossing her arms making the sky god sigh.

"You know I have responsibilities on…" Zeus began before Thalia turned around abruptly and faced him.

"Oh you and your excuses about your responsibilities on Olympus. I've heard them all before dad. They don't change the fact that you were never there for me, for any of us. You have the power to be in any place at any time. You can even be in multiple places at once but you were never there when I needed you… when Jason and Mom needed you!" She snapped forgetting that the man in front of her was the king of the gods.

Zeus only chuckled.

"I have never really been able to experience raising a teenager so this is actually good somewhat." Zeus said.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"As for other reasons why I am here. First I wanted to give you a few gifts." Zeus said. "Like it or not Thalia it is still your birthday. Twenty-one years of life bring you here today."

"Dad, I'm not sure if you notice this but I'm fifteen." Thalia snapped again.

"Yes but you were born 21 years ago." Zeus said. "This is yours."

He handed her a special necklace with a golden eagle as the medallion.

"In time you will learn how to use such a valuable tool." Zeus said. "And your other gift. I decided that perhaps it was time I gave you another tool, one of great power, and with great power comes great responsibility."

A lightning bolt then appeared in Zeus's hands and he handed it to Thalia.

"Your own Master Bolt." Zeus said.

Thalia's jaw dropped. She could feel the energy radiating off of it but she knew it wasn't as strong as her fathers but she could feel its power none the less.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

Zeus could only smile.

"Do not tell anyone this Thalia but I do have a favourite child. You. That is the reason for this gift." Zeus said.

He was then caught off guard by Thalia's action. She hugged him. Zeus then reluctantly returned the hug. He was not used to such displays of emotion.

"There's something else isn't there?" Thalia asked.

"Yes I need your help." Zeus said. "The monster you were hunting, it's linked to something I can't help but worry about. I need you to investigate and try to stop whatever is going on… but you won't be doing alone."

"Which of the hunters should I call to help me on this mission?" Thalia asked.

"None," Zeus said, "you'll be working with a… boy."

There was a pause.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"His name is Daniel Fe-Phantom. He is what you might call a superhero." Zeus said.

"What?" Thalia asked. She noticed her father's hesitation but decided to ignore it. "Is he a demigod that exposes himself?"

"No." Zeus said. "First of all you need to know that the Mist only blocks Greeks and Romans so other things aren't affected on a major scale unless someone makes the mist affect others. And that brings me to my next point. He is not Greek but he is a ghost who comes from an Area known as the Ghost Zone. You will find him in Amity Park, tell him of your mission and he will help you."

"And what about my responsibilities here." Thalia asked.

Zeus only smiled. "Artemis will be willing to let you go on this trip." He said before he turned into an eagle and flew away into the sky leaving his daughter alone.

~00000~

**23 December 2013  
>Amity Park<strong>

It was a calm and quiet morning in Amity Park as its protector stood on the highest point overlooking the city.

He looked at all the snow and smiled. He felt secure with all the peace in the city. The Christmas truce had begun so no ghosts would be attacking so everything was peaceful. The only thing the young Halfa had to worry about was his parents' constant bickering over whether Santa was real or not.

"Phantom."

Danny turned around. His enhanced senses heard his name being called.

"Danny Phantom!"

The voice was defiantly female. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl standing on a nearby building. He used his enhanced sense of sight to focus in on her. She had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. She was in a snow white parka and a black shirt. She was also in navy blue jeans and combat boots. So in total she looked like she could be Sam's sister or cousin.

He was sceptical of flying to her because he didn't know what she wanted. He knew the majority of teenagers weren't against him but that didn't mean he shouldn't proceed with caution.

He then flew to her but stopped a good while away from the building.

"Someone call for a Phantom?" Phantom asked.

Thalia had to hold back a gasp. Danny Phantom was freaking hot. He actually looked a lot like Apollo. Despite being a Hunter of Artemis and swearing off love she still had teenage hormones. Even Artemis had hormones and found guys hot but she never acted on them and neither did her huntresses.

"I'm Thalia the daughter of Zeus. I need your help." Thalia said.

"With?" Phantom asked. "Wait Zeus? As is guy in Olympus who shoots lightning at his enemies?"

"Pretty much." Thalia said.

"Okay, so what do you need?" Phantom asked.

"Really you just believe that I'm the daughter of Zeus like that? No questions asked?" Thalia asked.

"I've been dead a good year," Phantom said with a shrug, "I'm willing to believe anything at this point after all I've seen. So what do you need?"

"My father sent me here because you could help me with a monster problem." Thalia said.

"What kind of monster?" Phantom asked.

Thalia was impressed. Danny Phantom was just willing to help her no questions asked; wow he must really be a superhero then.

"You know what a hydra is right?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, multiple headed monster with the middle one shooting fire or acid and can only be killed with fire or acid." Phantom said.

"That's about it. Now imagine a five headed hydra with wings. That's rare on its own but… there's more. It was altered; one of its head's is mechanical as were its wings and parts of its body." Thalia said as Danny paled. "Connecting the mechanical parts of its body were tubes filled with a green liquid."

"That green energy was Ectoplasm." Phantom said. "I know what you're talking about. First thing you need to know is that, that hydra was created for a purpose. Inside the large Diamond in its chest something is growing. The hydra is acting as a shield protecting whatever is growing inside. All I can say is that it's powerful."

Thalia was shocked. What could possibly be growing inside a hydra?

"Okay then do you know where to find it?" Thalia asked.

"Well that depends where was it last spotted?" Phantom asked.

"New York City." Thalia said.

"Then that's a good place to start." Phantom said.

"Before we start this mission let me just state the fact that I am a Hunter of Artemis, if you flirt with me then I'll…" Thalia started before Phantom cut her off.

"Put an arrow in my eye?" Phantom asked with a slight chuckle. "No problem, I wasn't going to flirt or make a move or something like that. I have a bit more decency than that Orion guy."

"Orion? You know of Artemis's first and last lover?" Thalia asked.

"I studied Greek Mythology… History, I guess, and how they link with star charts and things like that." Phantom said. "Now as for getting to New York, should I teleport us there or do you have some kind of Pegasus or something to get us there?"

"Can you teleport us that distance?" Thalia asked.

"I can teleport to another planet." Phantom said. "New York isn't a problem. Where in New York should we go?"

"Manhattan." Thalia said.

Danny then nodded before he offered her his hand. She only looked at him with distain.

"Like it or not Thalia, you're going to have to hold on for me to teleport with you." he said. "I can't just teleport someone or something else when I'm not touching them."

Thalia then reluctantly put her hand in his as if expecting to be smited upon impact and losing her immortality.

Nothing happened… except for the fact that green energy flowed over her body and his.

The next sensation was weird. It felt as if her body was breaking up into thousands of molecules as her body alongside Phantom's became green smoke.

Then in a flash of light they were on top of the Empire State Building… wait on top of the Empire State Building.

Thalia's heart jumped out in fear.

~00000~

"Father!"

Zeus half sighed and half chuckled as he expected this to happen. He was currently sitting on his Throne in Olympus when he heard the call of one of his favourite daughters and by the sound of it she was angry.

The doors slammed open as a young goddess, who had the appearance of teenage girl, walked in. She had bright blond hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a white parka over Greek armour.

"Artemis, what can I do for you?" Zeus asked.

"What gave you the legislation to allow one of my huntresses to go on a mission with some Male?" She asked.

Zeus only smiled. "I am the king of the gods and thus king of the world. I can effectively order any one to do anything." Zeus said with a smirk.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Except Hera." She said.

Zeus almost chuckled at her teenage antics. It was funny how the gods were being influenced by the mortals they spent time with. Zeus would often spend time with rich businessmen while Artemis spent time with Teenage girls.

"Come here Artemis and let me show you what I am planning." Zeus said.

Artemis walked over with a scowl on her face while grumbling something inaudibly.

Zeus waved his hand in the air and a shimmering image appeared. As he talked different images appeared.

"I am under the belief that we have something more to fear other than the Titan War. Something stronger that might unite Gods and their children or might be the death of us all." Zeus said. "I sent my daughter to investigate along with your son."

As he said those words an image of Danny and Thalia on their mission appeared.

Artemis froze. No one knew about him… with the exception of Hera, Clockwork, Lotus and his deceased father.

Zeus only smirked triumphantly.

"Your son will play an important role in what is to come and that is why I made sure that he would meet Thalia as she will also play a major role in the events to come." Zeus said.

Artemis was shocked and after the explanation she left Olympus.

She couldn't help but wonder how Zeus knew.

She stopped as she sensed another presence.

"Hello Clockwork." She said.

"Hello Artemis." Clockwork said as he appeared next to her.

~00000~

It took one minute for Phantom to calm Thalia down, 10 seconds to ponder why she freaked out and five seconds to realise she had a fear of heights and avoid an arrow shot at him by said daughter of Zeus.

After the arrow was shot and Phantom avoided it the white haired teen burst into laughter.

"Are you seriously afraid of heights?" Phantom asked as he rolled over in laughter.

"Would you shut up?" Thalia said with irritation evident in her voice.

"Your dad is the god of the sky and you are afraid of heights." Phantom continued to laugh.

Thalia then growled before she pulled out her new Lightning bolt and contemplated shooting the ghost in front of her but before she could another wave of fear hit her and she found herself holding onto the tower for dear life.

Phantom noticed and stopped laughing.

"Okay not fond of heights." Phantom muttered. "Got it."

He then grabbed her and in another flash of light they were in an alley way away from public eyes.

Thalia was immediately relieved.

Phantom looked around noticing that no one could see them.

Thalia then watched as a white ring appeared on his waist and travelled up and down his body and changed his clothes into a black hoodie, white shirt, black jeans and blue converse all-stars. He also had a pair of sunglasses and a cap.

"What was up with that?" Thalia asked.

"It would be weird if Danny Phantom appeared out of nowhere with some girl in New York. It would send the wrong message and also eliminates the whole idea of stealth." Danny explained. "So this way I only look like a normal kid with white hair."

"You do realise the streets are pretty much abandoned because of the fact that it's snowing today right?" Thalia pointed out.

"Yeah but still. If anyone were to see me it would be kinda disastrous." Danny said.

"And they won't be concerned with the fact that your dressed lightly in this weather?" Thalia asked.

"Says the girl in a shirt and jeans that are stylishly ripped." Danny said.

"My parka keeps me warm in all kinds of weather. Courtesy of Artemis." Thalia said before she grumbled. "Why are we discussing this? We have a monster to track down. You males are so unfocussed. "

Danny then rolled his eyes. "Okay then, lead the way to where you last saw the monster." Danny said.

Thalia then trudged forward with Phantom hovering close behind.

The daughter of Zeus found herself grumbling at her luck.

~00000~

Artemis sat on her throne in her personal throne room in Olympus brooding over what she had previously learned. To be honest she was frightened of the events to come.

Granted Clockwork told her all that would happen but could she really take his word. Clockwork wasn't Greek. He came from a race far older than the Greeks. He was a ghost of the Ghost Zone and they had been around for much longer. He couldn't possibly see the future of the Greek World could he?

Artemis sighed knowing she should trust in Clockwork. The old Ghost had been like a mentor to her in her early days despite the fact that that was when she hated males the most. Even before she had her heart ripped out she trusted Clockwork. Clockwork sometimes acted as another father… especially because Zeus was always too busy to watch over her as a child. She even knew that Clockwork also recently started mentoring Danny after a particularly nasty event.

The moon goddess then sighed in irritation. She couldn't just sit here and think this over so she got up and decided it was time to check in on her son.

She considered changing into a wolf but decided against it, she had to be more subtle.

She then turned herself into a bird of prey, a falcon. Although a falcon wasn't her symbol of power or was in no way related to falcons she was still a god and could essentially turn into anything she wanted.

The falcon then flew off the great city on top of the Empire State building and flew towards a certain white haired boy.

~00000~

Tracking down the monster was easy however getting Thalia to listen to him was nearly impossible.

Danny was suggesting they watch the Monster for a while before attacking. Something was off about it.

After threatening to possess Thalia body, she eventually listened and now they were following the monster stealthily.

Thalia was impressed with Danny's stealth skills. The weird thing was that he was far stealthier than she was. She wondered if it was because he was dead but suspected there was another reason.

She didn't know why but the way Danny handled things was very familiar. She noticed that he was always making sure they didn't get to close to the hydra nor where they far away from it.

They followed the Hydra out of the city and unfortunately it decided to use its wings and take off into the sky.

"Jeez we'll never be able to tail it now." Thalia said.

Danny shook his head. "Do you think you can tap into the skills of an eagle and keep it in your sights?" Danny asked.

"I can but at the speed it's moving…" Thalia said.

"That's all I need to know. Wait for a second and try to keep it in your sights." Danny said before he teleported.

Within a few seconds Danny appeared again but this time he had a motorbike with him.

"Thalia, this should help you." Danny said. "Take these Fenton Phones, they'll provide a good amount of communication."

Thalia was sceptical to accept the Fenton Phones.

"Sorry but monsters are attracted to Demigods using technology." Thalia said.

"It's either this or I carry you into the sky or we share the same bike with one person's arms around the other's waist." Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

Thalia took the Fenton Phones and placed them in her ear while Danny smirked triumphantly.

"Alright I'll be in sky." Danny said before he rocketed into the air and followed after the monster.

Thalia only sighed before she turned on the bike and rode after the monster.

After an hour of following the monster the two arrived at what looked to be an abandoned town.

Thalia was about to pursue but Danny stopped her.

"Thalia, stop," Danny said, "look around here something's not right."

Thalia looked but didn't notice anything wrong.

"I don't get it. What's wrong?" She asked. "This is just an abandoned town."

"That's exactly it. There's not meant to be a town here. There hasn't been a town here since World War II." Danny said. "Also even if this town was meant to be here and it was abandoned then why would there be electricity flowing into that tower in the centre of the building."

Only then did Thalia notice the tall tower. What was that doing there and how had she missed it.

"How could I have missed that?" Thalia asked.

"There seems to be some veil shielding this place for some reason." Danny said. "But we can assume that that tower is the cause of all this."

"Are you saying we take down that tower?" Thalia asked.

Before Danny could reply he froze, he then lifted Thalia up bridal style and flew onto one of the rooftops as the area they stood on burst into Greek Fire.

Thalia found herself blushing… stupid hormones.

When Danny put Thalia down she electrocuted him.

"Why in Hades did u do that?" She screeched.

Danny simply pointed at the Greek Fire that was blazing in the place they just stood.

Thalia bowed her head sorrowfully. Danny Phantom only had the intentions of a Hero and not a teenage boy.

"Look I'm…" Thalia began before she was cut off.

"No time to apologize, we need to move something is happening in that tower and we need to get to it without setting any more traps." Danny said.

Thalia then nodded.

"Look I've been acting irrational," Thalia began, "and acting blindly, so you lead the way on this mission. You seem to have a lot of experience with this and I wouldn't mind following."

Phantom then winked with a thumbs up and a smile. Thalia's heart unfortunately jumped out of her chest. Stupid teenage hormones, when She saw her dad again she'd kill him for making her spend all day with a hot teenage guy… stupid teenage hormones. She'd need to go back to target practice on the pictures of the billionaire playboys, one of them including her father, to get these ideas of boys out of her mind.

Phantom took off over the ground while Thalia followed while jumping from building to building and using parkour and ninja skills she had learnt… Ahh being a huntress of Artemis had its advantages.

The two got to the Tower without setting off any more traps. Both of them took notice as thunder clouds had begun to gather overhead. And they also noticed that the eye of the storm was around the tower.

"Ahh, Thalia we have to get into this tower but by the looks of it getting into this tower will be a method that you won't like." Phantom said.

"Why?" she asked.

Phantom simply pointed up to the top of the tower and Thalia gulped.

"Are you sure there isn't another path we could take?" Thalia asked.

"Fear is Natural Thalia, charging into battle despite that fear is what makes you a hero." Phantom said. "You are a hero aren't you?"

"Yeah but not by choice." Thalia muttered before she nodded. "Fine, take me up."

Phantom then grabbed her by the arm and flew into the air at a casual pace and Thalia was thankful for that. If he had flown too fast then she'd have a bit of motion sickness and if he flew too slow she would have been forced to look down and her fear would return causing her to struggle.

They arrived at the top of the tower and Thalia felt relief.

"You really should try and conquer that fear." Phantom said as Thalia rolled her eyes.

The two then entered the tower and began to descend it. As they moved down Phantom and Thalia took notice of every detail. Where the outside looked modern and like your average everyday signal tower atop a large building the inside looked like an ancient Greek Temple. There were murals on the wall of demigods and monsters. Greek words were carved into the walls; some looked like prophecies and other just manuscripts. The other thing was that there were also Roman symbols carved into the wall.

Phantom and Thalia stopped at a mural that showed 14 warriors.

"Wow." Phantom said.

"It looks like these warriors represent each of the 14 major gods." Thalia said. "But that makes no sense."

"Why what's wrong?" Phantom asked.

"Look here. A male wears Artemis's symbol and that is literally the opposite of what would generally happen." Thalia said. "Also it shows a female with Zeus's symbol. Usually in history the great children of Zeus have been male." Thalia said.

"Do you really believe that?" Danny asked.

Thalia only nodded.

"I'm living proof of that. I was born a female and I'm not the Demigod of the current Great Prophecy." Thalia said.

"Great Prophecy?" Phantom asked.

"_A Half-blood of the eldest gods  
>shall reach sixteen against all odds<br>And see the world in an endless sleep  
>A cursed blade a soul shall reap<br>A single choice shall end his days  
>Olympus to Preserve or raze."<em>

Thalia recited the lines of the prophecy flawlessly.

"Well I'm stuck at age 15 for the rest of my life and Percy the son of Poseidon will turn 16 next year so we know it's not me." Thalia said. "Also the prophecy said '_A single choice shall end __**his**__ days'. _Emphasis on the 'his'."

Phantom could hear a bit of disappointment in her voice. He could assume she wanted to be the one to save Olympus.

"Well for all we know it could be a child of Aphrodite." Phantom joked. "She is technically the eldest of the gods, being born when Kronos cut down Uranus."

Thalia then chuckled.

"You're pretty funny Phantom." Thalia said. Stupid Teenage Hormones. Stupid attractive funny ghost kid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Let's continue. We need to find that monster."

Thalia then walked forward silently grumbling about how her father was going to die after this Phantom only shrugged and followed after.

"Wait… be quiet." Phantom said Thalia seemed to notice as his neon green eyes immediately became full green and left no room for the white of his eyes.

Thalia then heard growling, something was in pain from down below.

Phantom heard it as he shot off to find whatever was in pain Thalia then followed after.

When she arrived what she saw broke her heart. The hydra she had been chasing for all this time lay bound as all the electricity that was flowing into this tower flowed into the diamond in its chest. The hydra was obviously in pain, as evident by the way it roared out in pain and its body began to break apart.

The two could only watch as the Hydra's body broke apart but also reformed at the same time.

"They're keeping it alive to kill it." Phantom growled.

Thalia could feel intense anger radiating off of the teenage ghost next to her. She felt that anger intensify when the Hydra spoke.

"Please, end my suffering. I did not want this fate. I was human before you turned me into this to hold your master." The Hydra spoke.

The monsters that were operating paid no mind.

"You will remain here until we are finished with you." a voice said that sent shivers down Phantom's spine.

"Plasmius." Phantom growled. "What is he doing here?"

Said vampire like ghost then appeared in front of him.

"Ahh the prodigal son returns." Plasmius said. "And he brought a friend how cute."

"I'm not your son Vlad." Phantom spat. "I never was and I never will be."

Thalia could see Phantom's eyes beginning to look more red than green with each passing second.

"Oh I know Daniel." Vlad said. "I've given up on you but I'll have my own family sooner than you think. I actually recently discovered my long lost sister." He then glanced to Thalia.

"No." Thalia said. "You're a child of Zeus."

"Yes. And I know the war against Kronos will end in failure so I am preparing for the next Great War." Plasmius said. "This time the Olympians will fail."

"Thalia you free the Hydra and take down any monster that gets in your path." Phantom's eyes were pure red now. "Plasmius is mine."

Phantom left no place for argument and quite frankly Thalia was perfectly fine with that. The then pulled out her bow and hopped off the railing into the fray of monsters and began shooting arrows upon arrows at the enemies.

Phantom then flew into the air and the battle against Plasmius began, within seconds burning hot and freezing cold ecto energy were flying towards each other. Phantom seemed to be in a considerable amount of rage and as it seemed his powers were more lethal.

Thalia actually noted that since his battle started the air felt more heavy and liquid like. Her movements alongside the monsters and Plasmius' were sloppier and slowed. The only person who seemed unaffected by this was Phantom.

He was moving fast if not faster than everyone else in the room while they all suffered from a new sense of fatigue. Thalia actually subconsciously linked this sensation to gravity. Everything was heavier and slower. It took more energy to do something. Was Phantom manipulating gravity? Was that even possible. Yes it was but there was only person who could do that and Thalia worked for her.

Thalia was beginning to think that there were too many parallels between Phantom and Artemis but she decided to shrug off these thoughts as she continued to battle against the monsters.

Realising that this would not be easy she decided she needed a way to clear these monsters out so it was time to use her father's birthday present.

Thalia then pulled out her Master Bolt as Phantom took a deep breath in. the result was instant as a bright flash of lightning surged throughout the area and an ear splitting ghostly wail ripped through the air. The two attacks combined and caused a devastating attack.

When the carnage was done there was not a single monster left with the exception of the Hydra who had now reverted to his normal human form… well as normal and as human as you could get with metal body parts and tubes filled with ectoplasm flowing through him.

"Whoa."

Thalia looked up and saw Phantom also change into a human and fall down and since he fell from pretty high up it would be a dangerous fall.

Thalia then jumped and caught him bridal style before they both landed on the ground.

"Uh thanks." Danny said. "Um please don't speak a word of this to anyone."

"I don't even know what this is." Thalia said. "But no problem."

They then heard the groan of the poor guy as electricity flowed through his body.

"He needs help." Danny said and the two ran up to him.

"Please kill me." He muttered. "I can't take this pain and I can't be forced to live like this. Also if I die then what's inside of me will also die."

Danny and Thalia then shared a hard look. They couldn't do this, could they? Thalia then pulled out a knife and looked down.

"I'm sorry for all that has happened to you." Thalia said before she changed to ancient Greek. _"May your soul find ever lasting peace, down amongst the dead. Rest in Peace." _

She then stabbed the knife into his neck and ending his life and he smiled thankfully.

Thalia then realised something as she felt power building up.

"Get back." Thalia said but it was too late at the tower exploded as a tornado swept up from his body.

Since Thalia was the Daughter of Zeus, surviving being picked up by the tornado was no problem but she feared what happened to Danny.

"Whoa."

Thalia looked up and saw he enigmatic boy hovering in the air within the tornado. Thalia then dived towards him with the intention of helping him.

But instead of Thalia catching Danny, he caught her and pushed her away from debris that was flying in her direction.

"We have to work together to conquer this. No doubt it won't stay for long so we have to be ready to get out of it. My powers are currently limited but I can still turn us intangible somewhat. You control the winds and hopefully we'll make it out of this alive." Danny said with his usual leadership skills coming in.

Thalia then nodded and within a few minutes they had escaped the tornado with minimal damage as it slowly faded away and destroyed what was left of the deserted town. Both their hairs were wild and they couldn't help but laugh at each other.

Despite the problem being dealt with they both knew that their job wasn't done as there was still something buried underneath that they went to investigate.

As they walked down there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Any comment on how you became half human half ghost?" Thalia asked.

"Lab accident." Danny said simply.

Thalia nodded. "I won't tell anyone. Everyone has their secrets." She said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

The two then entered what looked like a secret tomb and there was only one thing there. Inscribed in ancient text upon a stone slab were words.

"_Fourteen Half Bloods to answer the call  
>To ultimate power the world must fall<br>An oath to keep with a final breath  
>And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."<em>

Danny read. Neither of the two understood and did not think they would any time soon but they understood it was of importance.

After that Danny and Thalia split ways. Thalia was being picked up by another demigod while Danny, with his powers shorted out, was using the bike to get back to Amity Park.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was the prologue to the story that will soon arrive to reboot. But readers bear in mind that this is just the thing that takes place a few months before the main story. This is what would have happened in the original story Son of Artemis but even in this version and what would have happened before is different. You will see the differences starting in the next few chapters. Also by the way there will be similarities to the first five chapters in the next few chapters. SO What will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The camp celebrated. They had finally done it. Kronos was defeated and Olympus was saved.

However one teen didn't celebrate with the others. She had heard the new Great Prophecy and now she understood. Everyone could celebrate now as she and the ghostly hero Danny Phantom had given them more time but the inevitable new war would come soon.

Thalia sighed and hoped they had a lot of time to prepare but until then she had to talk to Chiron but unknown to her below the earth, evil began to churn.

"Daniel and Thalia set our plans back." Vlad said to sleeping woman. "But I have kept him and the Olympians occupied with Kronos. They will not expect an assault I believe within a year we will be ready to strike and the Olympians will know death. And you Lady Gaea will know peace."

"Excellent." A voice mummed as in within a sleepy trance.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Oh no.**

**Thalia: We are screwed.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to flip!**


	2. Chapter 1: Heritage

Chapter 1: Heritage

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to Son of the Hunt. Before we can start this story and the brief recap we need to reply to the reviews and that is my job**

**First Funnybombninja – You said you couldn't wait well here the new chapter is and thank you for the table. I really needed to flip something.**

**SerenaTheHedgehog – I gotta agree with you the reboot is awesome.**

**Azorawing – If you liked Son of Artemis then you will love Son of the Hunt.**

**SilverWolf01 – I assume you are at a far enough distance now. *Shadow flips table in sheer awe***

**Ice 88 – You asked for an update here it is.**

**avidreaded – Thank you. CA15 made sure this one would be better than the original.**

**Ect0Gh0st – Well nothing ends up perfect. Grammar mistakes are bound to happen. Also thanks for seeing this as better than the original.**

**fusioninferno – I know right.**

**Shadow: Now we can have the brief recap. Thalia if you please.**

**Thalia: Okay last time we saw the story behind Danny's birth and how he ended up in the modern world. My father visited me and gave me a rather impressive gift but then he gave me a job to do and had me working with a guy. Because of this I met the infamous hero, depending on who you ask, Danny Phantom and together we set out on a quest to find a mysterious monster. Danny helped me without missing a beat and we set off to New York. At the same time Artemis raged at my father about sending me off on a quest with "some male" before she realised said male was her son. She then encountered Clockwork. Danny and I found the monster and tailed it to an abandoned city where upon we found out something dark was coming.**

**Dani: Wow long chapter.**

**Shadow: I know right.**

**Dani: And since when do we reply to the reviews in the chapter instead of replying in a PM?**

**Shadow: Since the readers recognized that I need tables to flip, but enough of our banter onto the chapter. Actually before we start this chapter I have to say this starts one month after the Last Olympian.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Silence that was all that filled the air with the recent revelation. No one knew how to react or who would react first. The room was tense as the occupants stared at each other in anticipation.

"Wait what?" the silence was finally broken. "Could you please repeat what you just said?"

The speaker had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore an overly baggy white shirt with a red oval in the centre and a red collar and a red hoodie that was sizes too big. He also wore blue jeans and red Converse All-Stars.

"Danny," the boy's mother said. "You're adopted."

"But what did you say?" his father asked.

Danny looked at his two parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, as he shifted on his feet. It had actually been a bit comic what had happened only moments before.

Danny had something to say to his parents and they had something to say to him and they said it at the same time causing a pause amongst the six visible people in the room. Three - four - knew one truth (but only three knew that it was going to be revealed) and the other three knew the other truth and when both were spoken the momentary shock had frozen them all.

Danny looked behind him to his two best friends, Sam Manson the Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian goth and Tucker Foley the African American techno geek who both seemed to be even more reluctant than before.

Danny then also felt the presence of his invisible apprentice nudging him on. If his family… adopted family rejected him than at least he still had her.

"I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said. "A halfa really, a human infused with ghost DNA."

Danny tensed as if expecting ecto weapons to be trained on him but nothing happened.

"It was the Ghost portal wasn't it?" Jack asked solemnly.

Danny nodded. "Pretty much yeah." Danny said.

"Danny we are so sorry for everything." Maddie apologized.

Danny then smiled and shrugged it off. "Na its fine. You guys trained me without training me and you made me into a great superhero. And besides by attacking me constantly as Phantom to protect me as Fenton even though I wasn't yours means you still cared for me a lot." Danny said.

Danny then felt a nudging in his spine.

"Oh and by the way I have something else to tell you." Danny said as a twelve year old girl with raven black hair appeared next to him. "This is Danielle, she's my clone and technically my Daughter and so I've decided to take her in as my daughter and she's kinda going to be staying here with us."

Dani wore a red beanie and a blue hoodie. Underneath the hoodie she wore a white t-shirt with blue strips. She also wore red shorts and blue Converse All-Stars.

Instead of being shocked the Fenton parents grabbed the two and brought them in for a bone crushing hug. As it seemed getting them to like Dani was easier than they thought.

But as they hugged them Danny noticed a small silver basket that looked like it was woven from energy. A small blanket that also looked like energy lay in the basket. On the top of the basket was a white crescent moon and all around were what looked like drawings of wolves, or guardians.

Danny then shook his head and looked again and this time it looked like a normal basket.

"Is that the basket I arrived in?" Danny asked

"Yes. 16 years ago today we found you on our doorstep." Maddie said. "We tried looking for whoever dropped you but no one ever turned up. We assumed that whoever dropped you here left you here because they couldn't raise you so we took you in."

Danny seemed satisfied with that explanation but still had a yearning to know who his real parents were.

After a while of celebrating Danny's adoption day, since they had no clue when his real birthday was, Danny left for Nasty Burger with Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dani.

On the way they ran into one of their friends Grover Underwood. He was a new kid who recently came to Casper high but for some reason Sam and Jazz were both apprehensive of him. Sam even once went as far as swearing at him in Latin when he did something wrong this one time. Danny and Tucker and now Dani however had a real liking for the guy. Tucker liked Grover because he reminded him of himself. Both were Afro-American guys who flirted with every female they came into contact with. Danny and Dani just enjoyed his company and believed that they could honestly trust this guy with their lives.

Grover was usually chilled and had a relaxed attitude but today he felt a lot of fear. He kept on glancing around as if expecting something to jump them.

"Grover, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." Grover lied.

"You know you're the worst liar ever." Dani said.

"Do you need water or anything?" Tucker asked.

Grover sighed in defeat and relief. "I think it might be the best idea to leave." Grover said. "I have a bad feeling that this place is the last place we should be right now."

Sam looked around and seemed to pale.

"I don't usually say this but I think I agree with Grover." Sam said. "I think we should leave."

The teens and Dani then left Nasty Burger. They however didn't notice that a bunch of others followed them out.

As they walked they started to take notice that a lot of people stared, more like glared, at them.

Danny also began to notice they were being followed so he decided that they should take a different route hopefully they might lose their pursuers. Not the case as they eventually found themselves surrounded by some shady people.

Danny looked closer and noticed that some of the people started to look ugly. Looking at the building to his right Danny began to map something out.

"Guys follow my lead." Danny said quietly. "Tuck, make sure Grover keeps up."

Everyone then silently nodded.

One of the people then walked closer. The guy was freaking huge and the closer he got the more his face seemed distorted. It actually started to look like he had one eye.

Danny reacted quickly when the guy put his hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the huge wrist, twisted it around and probably broke a bone or two before he tossed the huge guy into another bigger guy and cleared a path.

With good speed and agility Danny then ran forward, jumped on the dazed guy's head before he jumped into the air and landed on the fire escape. The halfa then proceeded to parkour up the side of the building. Sam and Dani followed immediately after and then next came Jazz. Tucker was about to help their friend who was on crutches but Grover surprised him by picking up the crutches, strapping them to his backpack and executing the same move as if he had done it multiple times before. Tucker decided that he had no time to be shocked and he did the same.

Danny at the front continued running once he reached the rooftop and then he jumped from the rooftop to another building and crashed into the window of the next building. He then watched as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and Grover did the same.

"Wait you did this on your own?" Danny asked. "What about the crutches?"

"Those are just for show. I'm a lot more athletic than I look." Grover said.

"Then why hide?" Danny asked.

"I had to give a weak appearance so that people would underestimate me." Grover said. "This way I can protect everyone."

"Protect us?" Dani asked. "Protect us from what?"

A boulder then crashed through the window as more of those people crawled into the building. They were starting to look more and more feral with each passing second.

"From them." Grover bleated. "let's go."

They then continued to run until they were trapped in another room.

"Oh this is not good." Tucker said before he noticed what Grover was doing. "Why are you taking your pants off? What are you doing?"

Grover was taking off his pants and revealed hairy legs and… hooves?

"My job." Grover said.

"Whoa, whoa, you're half donkey?" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm half goat." Grover said. "And these windows are reinforced."

Grover then kicked the windows until they shattered. The teens and Dani then proceeded to escape the building but as they left they had another glance at their pursuers and only then did they realise that they weren't human.

Cyclopes, Wind spirits, hellhounds, the minotaur, a Hydra, gorgons and every other Greek monster they could imagine.

"What are those things?" Dani asked.

Sam and Jazz then stopped as they realised that Danny, Tucker and Dani could see the monsters true form.

"If I had a nickel for every Greek monster I had to fight…" Danny said before he raised his arms into the air. "I'm Goin Ghost."

The familiar snow white rings appeared on Danny's waist and turned him into his ghostly counterpart. He figured since Grover revealed he was a Satyr then Danny could return the favour by revealing he was a Phantom.

The monsters then stopped dead in their tracks.

"You." the all hissed and growled and any other noises they could have had.

"This is not over Half-blood, you and the rest of your kind will burn." One of the Cyclopes growled.

The monsters then melted into the shadows.

"Uh what just happened?" Tucker asked.

"Well I'll tell you." Grover said. "You three are demigods. Half god half human hybrids. I'm a satyr and I was sent here to find you and protect you until you knew the truth."

Jazz was about to say something but Sam cut her off.

"No, don't say anything. They're Greek it's best that they think we can see through the mist instead of us accidently hating each other." Sam said quietly. "I care about these guys too much to lose them over our different gods. Your parents are the only ones to ever find unity but the chances of that happening again are as probable as a son of Artemis or Diana."

Jazz nodded.

"We're probably going to have to talk to your parents." Grover said. "I'm going to need to call Camp."

~00000~

After an hour of conversation the Fentons and the Foleys had agreed to allow Danny and Tucker to go to Camp Half-Blood and Danny allowed Dani to go to Camp Half-blood.

There they would train their Demigod abilities and learn who their parents were. Because Danny was adopted his godly parent was unknown and Tucker's mother didn't know who Tucker's father was.

Danny, Dani, Tucker and Grover were given a ride to the camp via chariots.

~00000~

The goddess sighed, the moment she had been waiting for and fearing was nearing.

Artemis was always watching her son Danny and now she knew that he was on his way to Camp Half-Blood. To be truthful she knew this day would come but she wasn't prepared for it. She would have to claim him as she had sworn on the River Styx to claim all children she had by the age of 13.

But she didn't think she could handle it. Would she be ready to accept that responsibility? She didn't know but she knew she would have to accept her role as Danny's mother.

"I see you are struggling to come to grips with what is to come." Hera said as she appeared behind the younger goddess.

"Hera, I can't believe I am saying this but I require your advice." Artemis admitted. "I do not know what to do in this matter."

"I don't know what advice I can give you." Hera said truthfully.

"But you are the goddess of marriage. The glue that holds this dysfunctional family together." Artemis argued with teenage antics coming into her speech.

Hera only sighed and sat next to her step daughter. Hera seemed to grow a few years with stress.

"You even said it." Hera said. "Our family is dysfunctional. This family is falling apart. For millennia I have tried my best to keep our family united and in some cases I have been successful but in others I have failed my duty as the mother of this family. Our problem with the Romans has led to greater separations than I can mend. Zeus is too arrogant to accept help from our children and that is why he had closed off Olympus. The only child he talks to is Thalia."

Artemis nodded. It was true.

"The only advice I can give you is do what you believe to be right." Hera said. "Perhaps with your son, the first demigod, you can fix the errors I should have repaired."

"But what if what I believe is right is wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Do you love your son?" Hera asked.

"Yes, I have watched him for years and years." Artemis said.

"Then you will know what to do. This maternal sense exists within all women. When you synchronise with your son then you will find every answer you seek and everything will come naturally." Hera said.

Artemis found herself alone once again and sighed. Why was this so difficult?

She then stood up, notched an arrow and fired it into the distance. Perhaps a little hunting would do her good but before she could leave she got another visitor.

"Artemis?" Thalia asked as she walked into the room. "The rest of our sisters are wondering why we are heading back to New York City."

Artemis looked at the Young Huntress and sighed.

"The reason we are going to New York is because you girls will be staying at Camp Half-Blood for the time being." Artemis said. "And because we're going to see my son."

Thalia froze. Did Artemis say son?

"Thousands of years ago I fell in love with a mortal and gave him a child. But afterwards did I realise what kind of snake he was and I cursed him to a life of eternal suffering to mend my broken heart." Artemis explained. "I sent my son to a place where he would remain as a child for the next millennia or so and 16 years ago I removed him and placed him in a modern family."

"Who is your son?" Thalia asked.

"I'll give you a hint. He can transform into a ghost and is incredibly witty." Artemis said.

Thalia's jaw all but dropped.

"Danny?" She asked. "Danny Phantom is your son?"

~00000~

The first few hours at Camp Half-Blood after their arrival were pretty interesting. Upon arrival Tucker was immediately claimed as a caduceus appeared over his head. Tucker was disappointed that he wasn't the son of Hephaestus but didn't say that out loud in fear of his father smiting him.

Danny met the famous Percy Jackson and the two immediately became good friends. Turns out the Seaweed Brain and the Inviso-Bill had more in common than they original believed.

The only thing that seemed to be a problem was the fact that Danny had still been yet to be claimed. Many people believed that he would eventually be claimed by the Bonfire but time passed quickly and Bonfire came and went and Danny hadn't been claimed. Now everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night. Because Danny wasn't claimed he was to stay in the Hermes Cabin. Apparently this had many half-bloods angry. But there was nothing they could do so Danny and Dani had to stay in Hermes Cabin for the night.

Danny sat on his bed in the room and looked out the window that was right next to him. He was looking at the clear night sky, the stars but most importantly the moon.

When he first saw the moon that's what made him want to be an astronaut.

Danny then decided he didn't want to stay in here and look at the moon so he turned into his ghost form and flew onto the roof.

He then continued staring at the moon from the roof he sat on.

His hair was in his eyes and he couldn't help but notice how his hair colour went with the colour of the moon. He then looked at the moon and then his glove.

"Hm cool, the moon is the same colour as my glove as well." Danny said quietly.

He always loved going onto the roof and looking at the sky or taking a flight to calm him. And this time it still worked.

"_Hey mom or dad…"_ Danny muttered in ancient Greek not even knowing that he had gone into Ancient Greek _"I heard that the gods swore on the River Styx that they would claim their children at the age of thirteen. But if you can give me or show me something to show that you actually care about me, remember me or tell me why you haven't claimed me yet… then please do it." _

Danny then heard the wind blowing before he saw a present next to him. It was wrapped in black, white, green and blue wrapping paper… and it also had the famous white DP symbol on it.

Danny opened up the parcel and smiled.

"Sorry for doubting." Danny said with a chuckle as he looked up to the sky.

Before he went to sleep he heard a growl.

"What the?" Danny asked.

Danny looked around before he heard the roar again. Danny looked towards the forest and he noticed a faint glow of white light.

Danny then looked towards the parcel. "This looks like a good a time as any to try these out." He said with a smirk.

Within a few minutes he was walking through the forest in his ghost form. He had his trademark silvery white hair and neon green eyes. He wore a new armoured version of his hazmat suit. He wore a black skin tight form fitting armour that allowed great mobility alongside durability. He wore a white belt that had a nice long silver double edged blade with a green hilt strapped to his belt. There was also a white sash that connected to a cape and a hood and strapped to the sash was a small silver dagger. He also had his Logo in black on the sash. Hidden under his cape was also a quiver full of arrows. Finally he had white boots and white gloves.

Phantom hovered around quietly. He made sure to avoid the guards who were patrolling the forest. Something was going on here and Danny was going to find out.

Luckily he was a ghost so stealth was easy and these guards didn't even notice him.

As Phantom stalked the area he saw multiple traps lying around and he began to wonder what needed all these traps. According to everyone there was a barrier protecting the camp from monsters. He actually recalled hearing Percy say something like something had happened a few days back.

By the looks of the varying traps no one really knew what was inside the forest but they knew it was dangerous.

Phantom then began looking for tracks of whatever was in here and he actually found the tracks easily. They were rather large and were surrounded by burning earth.

By looking at the tracks, Phantom immediately realised that whatever this was, it was mechanical and reptilian. The tracks showed a bronze residue that pointed to the mechanical machine and there also seemed to be scales imbedded in the ground making the teen realise that this was reptilian.

Phantom then followed after the tracks and the more he did the more heat he felt.

Phantom then saw a white glow in the distance and smirked that was where he needed to go. He then threw up his hood as it became black.

Phantom then jumped into the air and flew towards the white light. He made sure to stay completely silent as he got closer to the light.

He stopped by a tree and stared with sheer awe at the Bronze Dragon that stood tall surrounded by white flames. It looked pretty cool and like something from a fabled dream.

Then again because Phantom was a demigod he assumed a lot of things would look like they were from a dream. But before he could continue to ponder he heard something… someone and so did the dragon.

They both turned and saw one of the Hephaestus kids. He saw the dragon and paled and before he could run the Dragon pounced at him and came in for a bite.

The Dragon was fast and the kid only a second faster and Phantom even faster.

Before the dragon could chomp on the kid's arm Phantom appeared next to him and pulled however he was a second slow and an ear piercing scream left his mouth.

Phantom saw what had happened and nearly gagged. His hand had been bitten off and leaving only a nub.

Phantom quickly flew off a good distance away.

"Stop squirming I got this." He said before he ripped a bit of his cape off – it regenerated – and tied it around the other's wrist. "This is gonna sting."

Phantom then proceed to freeze the exterior to cut off the blood flow as the other guy tried to remain calm and not shout out.

"I guess the curse really is real." The kid muttered to himself.

The two then saw two more half-bloods coming up to them.

"Yo take care of him. I have a dragon to hunt." Phantom ordered.

He then got up and threw his hood up and a bow appeared in his hand.

Phantom then flew after the Dragon and when he arrived he notched an arrow and fired it at the Dragon. That got its attention but didn't do much to harm it.

Phantom then decided to use the bow another time and stick to what he knew best. He cracked his knuckles as his hands began to glow with ice.

Phantom then charged for the Dragon as it charged towards him.

~00000~

Percy, Annabeth, Tucker and a few others ran into the forest all armed and also looked like they were in half armour and half pyjamas. What they found shocked them.

Danny stood with multiple cuts and burns covering his body and he was looking at some tracks.

"What happened here?" Annabeth asked.

"I discovered why you guys are so apprehensive of the forest." Danny said. "There's a bronze dragon hiding in here and is setting fire to the forest. I was able to handle it but it was strong. It escaped. I'm about to go hunt it.

Percy then gulped sadly.

"Uh hunt it?" he asked. "That bronze dragon is kinda of sentimental value to some of us. That dragon was the last great thing a friend of ours repaired before his untimely death."

Danny then nodded. "It doesn't matter any way. I wasn't going to destroy it. I'm going to capture it to prevent further disasters." He said.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"More importantly can't it wait till morning?" Tucker asked.

"No the night is my time." Danny said as he looked at the dragon tracks. "After our battle it's been injured slightly. I did some damage to the left leg so it won't be moving too fast."

The other demigods watched as Danny analysed clues around him before he took off running.

"Is it me or does he remind me of someone?" Annabeth asked.

"He's definitely familiar." Percy said. "I just can't place it who he reminds me of."

The demigods then chased after him.

"Has Danny always been this fast?" Percy asked to Tucker.

"Pretty much." Tucker muttered back.

As Danny ran through he felt a sense of pride around him. But the thing was that the pride wasn't his. It came from somewhere else and he could figure it came from his godly parent.

Danny then stopped as he looked at the tracks. There was a sudden turn.

"Guys this is bad." He said as he changed back into Phantom.

"What?" Percy asked out of breath as he arrived behind him.

"Take a look. Here. The tracks are doubling back and looks like this is in the direction of the camp." he said. "Now I've faced off against this thing and it's bloody strong and powerful. A surprise attack on the camp will be deadly especially with almost every one asleep. We need to get back now."

Danny then looked down at the tracks and smirked. "I got an idea. We can trap it. Percy you're the son of Poseidon right?"

"Uh yeah." Percy said.

"Can you manipulate water?" Danny asked.

Percy then scoffed as if it were obvious.

"Good." Phantom said. "You and I got a job to do. Annabeth, Tucker, I'm going to need you two to attempt to wake up the camp in case we fail."

Annabeth looked like she was about to argue but decided against it. Tucker and Percy merely accepted.

Danny then smirked and grabbed them before teleporting back into the centre of the camp.

"Okay based off of the distance we teleported and what I gathered from the tracks I say we have approximately two and a half minutes if it continues on its path. Three if it slows and five if it turns." Danny said.

Percy and Annabeth were really finding it hard to figure out who Danny resembled. His hunting skills, his natural leadership skills, his stealth and abilities all reminded them of someone but who they couldn't figure out.

Annabeth decided that she'd figure out later and took Tucker to warn the rest of the Camp.

Danny then explained his plan quickly to Percy and the two set to work.

Percy pulled out a large portion of sea water from the bay and raised it into a large wave.

Danny floated in the air and breathed in as he gathered all the power he could into his ghostly core. He was about to use two powers, one he mastered within a day and the other he had only used once. For some reason it felt as if his power had increased within his core and he could feel this other power more.

The bronze dragon then crashed through the trees with white flames surrounding it's body and burning the ground around.

Percy then crashed the water onto the dragon and doused the flames as the water also temporarily removed the Dragon's ability to make flames.

It was now defenceless and now Danny could do his job.

He focused on the dragon and frost began to grow around it but nothing else happened.

Danny continued to concentrate but he couldn't access the power.

"I need help." He muttered quietly as he began to feel strain.

"**Here you go Daniel." **A female voice said in his head.

Danny's eyes then snapped oven revealing a silver glow in his eyes as the overhead clouds parted revealing the full moon. It's rays shone down on Danny as his power increased phenomenally.

A large ripple flew from his body as everything slowed down because they felt a great weight add on to them.

The dragon was then slowed tremendously as an ice prison formed around the dragon.

The dragon thrashed and tried to escape but that wasn't working to full accuracy.

Every demigod that was on their way to escape stopped and watched as Danny worked his hardest to restrain the dragon but Danny paid them no mind. He was focused on restraining the dragon but he was feeling more and more fatigue. His energy was depleting fast and the trap wasn't working to full accuracy.

Twin white rings then appeared on Danny's waist as he fell down to the ground. He landed quite painfully and definitely had a few… a lot of broken bones.

But that wasn't what he was worried about. His trap had failed and the Dragon was free now. It only served as a slight distraction and the Dragon was able to break free of the icy prison. I guess that was what happened when Danny tried to use an experimental power and a newish power. Granted he was a master in his ice powers but gravity manipulation was bloody difficult. He stood slowly and glared only to be smacked back by the Dragon and having more bones broken.

The dragon roared and glared at the teen as white flames came into its mouth.

Danny then stood up despite his broken bones. If he was going to die he was going to die standing up to the monster and with a witty one liner.

"Hey Rusty toaster, is that the best you can do?" Danny said with a cocky smirk as he spat out some blood. "I've seen toys that hit harder than that. So why don't we try this again."

The dragon roared in outrage and charged towards the halfa and before Danny could be barbequed an arrow flew and hit into the Dragon. A few more arrows then flew into the spot where the first one hit and did some damage.

The dragon then roared and fled back to the forest.

Danny then turned around and froze. The woman behind had auburn hair and silver eyes that radiated power alongside love. She wore a white parka similarly to the girls by her side and what looked like black hunting armour/jeans and black jeans. But the scary thing was that she looked like a mirror image of Danny, just with different eyes and hair.

Everyone noticed this and they were all confused.

"I must say Danny Fenton, your hunting skill that you used to track down that Dragon was most impressive and although your trap failed it was a valiant effort." Artemis said with a warm smile. "In all honesty I couldn't be prouder son."

All the jaws dropped, including the huntresses. This was impossible.

"Mom?" Danny asked bewildered.

Artemis simply smiled.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 1.**

**Thalia: Definitely different from Son of Artemis.**

**Dani: I think it's better.**

**Shadow: So readers for question of the day… yes CA15 now includes a question of the day… which chapter do you think was better, this one of the first chapter of Son of Artemis? We'd love to hear you feedback in the reviews bellow.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? How will the half-bloods react to Danny being the Son of Artemis? Will the huntresses kill Danny? How will Thalia react in Danny's presence? Read, Review, favourite and follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fitting In

Chapter 2: Fitting In

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to Son of the Hunt. Before we can continue with the story we need to reply to the reviews and give a brief recap:**

**Nightwing 509 – The way in which they met was similar to the original story but also different because Danny hunted a Dragon instead of fighting a giant.**

**Mat4244 – About Danny and Tucker trying to explain the concept to their Parents that they were going to a Demigod Camp, CA15 decided to skip that part out because it felt kind of redundant. Also thank you CA15 was trying for more depth.**

**16ckelman – CA15 tried for amazing.**

**SilverWolf01 – Thanks for loving.**

**Lee – If it keeps you guessing and in anticipation while also being good then CA15 knows he's doing his job right.**

**SerenaTheHedgehog – You should see what that lovely ending turns into in this chapter.**

**Funnybombninja – Good when people read this story it makes CA15 smile.**

**Azorawing – You couldn't wait for more? Well here's more.**

**Ice 88 – About meeting Danny's family…**

**Shadow: Now with that outta the way we can continue with the Brief Recap. Thalia if you please.**

**Thalia: Last time Danny learnt that he was adopted and his parents learnt that he was a Halfa and had a daughter…**

**Dani: Yeah about that. Why wasn't I a prominent character in the last chapter?**

**Shadow: Things have changed. You will still be an important character but not as important as Danny or Thalia.**

**Dani: That sucks. Please continue Thalia.**

**Thalia: Shortly after those revelations Danny and his friends and Grover Underwood were attacked by monsters. We then learned that Danny and Tucker were demigods and technically so was Dani because she was the daughter of a demigod. Danny, Tucker and Dani left with Grover to Camp Half-Blood where Tucker was claimed as the son of Hermes. Danny however wasn't claimed and was stuck in the Hermes cabin. At the end of the day Danny faced off against the Dragon that Charles Beckendorf fixed a while back. In the Battle Danny's mother was revealed to be Artemis.**

**Dani: Well duh, the story is called Son of the Hunt and is a reboot of Son of Artemis.**

**Shadow: Now we can continue with this fanfic. But first I need to explain a few things. In this story the mythology might change a bit and here's why. Some sources state that Artemis and Apollo were Zeus's eldest hence why they got Sun and Moon to be close to their father. Others state that Athena was born first. In this fanfic Artemis and Apollo were born first. Also there are other stories that state that Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes and other gods were born as gods and others state that they were half-bloods first before becoming gods. In this story they were born as gods. Now that you are caught up now we can continue.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny then stood up despite his broken bones. If he was going to die he was going to die standing up to the monster and with a witty one liner.

"Hey Rusty toaster, is that the best you can do?" Danny said with a cocky smirk as he spat out some blood. "I've seen toys that hit harder than that. So why don't we try this again."

The dragon roared in outrage and charged towards the halfa and before Danny could be barbequed an arrow flew and hit into the Dragon. A few more arrows then flew into the spot where the first one hit and did some damage.

The dragon then roared and fled back to the forest.

Danny then turned around and froze. The woman behind had auburn hair and silver eyes that radiated power alongside love. She wore a white parka similarly to the girls by her side and what looked like black hunting armour/jeans and black jeans. But the scary thing was that she looked like a mirror image of Danny, just with different eyes and hair.

Everyone noticed this and they were all confused.

"I must say Danny Fenton, your hunting skill that you used to track down that Dragon was most impressive and although your trap failed it was a valiant effort." Artemis said with a warm smile. "In all honesty I couldn't be prouder son."

All the jaws dropped, including the huntresses. This was impossible.

"Mom?" Danny asked bewildered.

Artemis simply smiled.

There was a silence. No one moved or did anything but only stared.

Some of the stares turned into glares from the Hunters of Artemis. One simple look and anyone could tell they were disgusted by Danny's existence. Another look from some of the other demigods showed fear. They were afraid of what this could mean.

Danny felt under pressure. He felt as if he had just entered a mine field with blood blossoms as the explosives. He could see from the huntresses that they immediately hated him and would rather have an arrow shot into his eyes than have him share a direct bloodline with Artemis. But Danny also could see what looked like hurt in their eyes. It looked as if they felt betrayed because they assumed Artemis did the one thing they swore to never do.

The only demigod that didn't seem to have any anger in her eyes was Thalia; she only looked at Danny half apologetic and half sorry.

Danny didn't feel any better when there was a flash of light and there stood, a mirror image of his twin sister, the god Apollo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Apollo exclaimed. "You have a son? I'm you brother how come you didn't tell me that you broke your oath. You were the first to hear everything from me. How come I am only hearing about your 16 year old son now? Do you know how many presents I have to buy to be a good uncle?"

"Apollo listen, I never broke my oath. Danny was born before I made the oath." Artemis said. "I left him in the lair of the Lotus Eaters two weeks after his birth, one week after I made the oath."

Apollo's eyes then widened.

"So you're telling me that he is 10 years younger than Athena? Six months older than Ares, 10 years older than Hephaestus and older than all the gods that came after." Apollo asked clearly bewildered.

"Yes." Artemis said.

"Do you realise how many presents I have to buy this kid? I don't have that much gold in the sun!" Apollo exclaimed as he nearly ripped out his hair. "And do you realise that makes him the first demigod, he should be given a thousand more gifts because of that honour."

"Apollo you won't have to buy him all those presents… and you could buy everything on this planet and Olympus and that won't be nearly enough to cover all the years." Artemis said with a role of her eyes.

Some of the half-bloods couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the two gods while Danny seemed to shrink away. Danny noticed the huntresses' glares intensified. They probably believed him to be a coward now.

Apollo then took out a phone and decided to be a good uncle by giving Danny what he wanted and ordered multiple video games, consoles, comic books and so on and so forth and asked Hermes to deliver them. This only proved to irritate Artemis and she went on the defensive stating that Danny didn't need any of those things despite Danny wanting them all. The twin gods continued to argue making Danny feel more and more embarrassed with each passing second and felt more and more like turning invisible and leaving.

Eventually Hermes arrived and gave Danny the gifts Apollo got for him but before Danny could accept them, Artemis struck them with an arrow and damaged the stuff before she continued arguing with Apollo.

Hermes stared at the destroyed goods and then back at Danny.

"Let me guess their arguing over you?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Danny said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me guess, you're Apollo's son and you flirted with one of Artemis's huntresses." Hermes said.

Danny shook his head. "Nope I'm Artemis's son and Apollo didn't know I existed until a few seconds ago." Danny said with a deadpanned expression. "So I think now my social life at this camp has just been destroyed."

"Why is that?" Hermes asked.

"The huntresses probably want me dead and the others all have a look of fear in their eyes." Danny said. "Most will try to avoid me by the looks of it."

"At least you have Tucker." Hermes said to encourage the boy.

A few minutes of the arguments went by and to make matters worse more gods showed up in this brawl of the siblings. Dionysus tried to calm down to twins but gave up on them and called Ares to try and separate them but that failed as Ares encouraged the fight between the twins. To make matters worse Hephaestus appeared and recorded this for Hephaestus TV. Apparently the gods loved to watch these kind of things.

"Would you all shut up!?"

Here then appeared in-between Artemis and Apollo and she also towered over them. She grabbed both gods by the ears like any angry mother would do and gave them her best mother glare that would put Batman to shame.

"My family consistently falls apart with your bickering." Hera scolded her two step children. "Look at these demigods. They just barely survived an attack and need to keep their energy up but your arguing is keeping them awake. We are leaving now."

All around the half-bloods wondered the same thing. **"Since when did Hera care about demigods?" **

"But…" Artemis and Apollo started sounding like children.

"No buts." Hera said sternly. "These antics end now."

She then clicked her fingers and ever god vanished from Camp back to Olympus. Only Hera remained.

"Chiron. Artemis's hunters will remain here with you. That is why Artemis came here with them and also to see her son for the first time in years." Hera said before she herself vanished.

There was a silence as everyone found themselves glancing back to the halfa who caused this mess.

Chiron then cleared his voice to get everyone's attention. "Alright you heard Lady Hera. The huntresses will remain here." He said before he glanced at Danny who was still battered and bruised with burn marks and broken bones. "Somebody get him to the infirmary he did help defend the camp."

The kids of Apollo then awoke from the shock and went to help their cousin and Danny accepted their help, eager to get away from everyone. He did not want attention right now.

~00000~

The next morning Danny was cleared by the Apollo kids to leave the Infirmary. They were more than shocked with his enhanced healing. Danny still had a few broken bones but could still walk and shrug it off as if it were nothing.

Danny then made his way to the Artemis Cabin where he would be staying as long as he was at Camp.

"Dad." Dani exclaimed happily before Danny could go inside the cabin.

She jumped off the roof and tackled him.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a little Dragon. No big." Danny said with a smooth smirk.

"Really? You think it was that easy?" Dani asked she raised her eyebrow.

"Hell no." Danny said.

"Good I was worried about you." Dani said.

"That thing broke me in Half." Danny joked. "I have broken bones on broken bones."

"Then what are you doing out of the infirmary." Dani asked.

"Remember enhanced healing. I can walk around with a few broken bones. It's no problem." Danny chuckled.

"Alright then I'll take it easy on you when we train." Dani said.

"Take it easy on me?" Danny laughed. "Last time I checked you were the sidekick and I was the superhero. I am older, more experienced and more powerful."

"Hey that's only because I was destabilised when I was created. If I had been created without a destructive bio-code I would be the most powerful halfa in the world." Dani said proudly.

"I can agree with that." Danny said. "But you'd still be inexperienced and have no control over your powers. I have a good two years of experience on you."

Dani then threw a snowball into her father's face.

"Ha, ha very funny." Danny said.

The two then walked over to the Artemis Cabin and Dani walked in without a problem but before Danny walked in some of the hunters blocked the door and glared at him.

"State your business male." She hissed with venom in her voice.

Danny resisted the urge to role his eyes. This was going to take forever.

Danny then decided to say something humorous and witty. When in doubt go witty, humorous and sarcastic. That was one of Danny's mottos and he would use it here.

"I'm here because someone told mere there were highly venomous snakes roaming around and they wanted me the expendable one to get rid of them. I think you've been bitten by one already however because the venom in your tone is beyond the level of venom I have seen anywhere else." Danny said with a sarcastic smirk. "Why do you think I'm here? Artemis claimed me as her son and so the Camp stuck me in here."

The hunter in front of him was not amused.

"Listen male…" she began but Danny cut her off.

"Danny, the name is Danny." The raven haired teen said.

The girl then growled. "We devised some rules." She said simply. "You are only to come here a few hours each day…"

She then continued on about rules the huntresses made but Danny only felt irritation.

"Look, I understand that you don't like guys and love and all that chizz and I'm fine with that and I'm willing to compromise so that you don't have to be reminded of my existence." Danny said as he cut her off again. "But your rules are just plain stupid. The whole you will not speak unless spoken to and everything is just plain stupid. Having a schedule for me to come into this cabin and such, is well stupid. So when you actually decide to think of a plan that benefits us all give me a call."

Danny then teleported right behind her and was about to continue walking before the huntress grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Do not turn your back on me." She said. "Do not insult our rules. We still have much to discuss."

Danny then pushed her hand off and rolled his eyes. He figured this would happen when he talked his mother's maidens and he realised that it would be beyond impossible to get them to trust him.

"We don't have anything to discuss." Danny said. "It's simple. You girls obviously hate me and would prefer that I didn't exist. So I avoid you and you avoid me it's simple and easy."

Danny the moved past as the hunter scoffed.

"Nothing in this world is simple and easy." She said. "All of us understand this. You are a disgrace and an abomination in Artemis's name. You are nothing more than an ignorant male freak."

In a fluent motion faster than anyone could comprehend Danny spun and kicked her into the wall before firing a few arrows with precise accuracy and pinned her to the wall by her clothes. Danny then grabbed the nearest dagger and threw it at her face. It struck the wall and just barely missed her. There was a cut on her cheek as blood dripped out and some of her hair missing. The blade did cut her but in a non-lethal way.

"I suggest having a little less arrogance before my aim markedly improves." Danny said. He then walked away from the girls.

~00000~

By the time lunch came around Danny was more relaxed with his previous irritation having left him. He decided that he wouldn't let their attitude get to him. He was forced to deal with bullies every day at school and he saw the girls as no different only this time he could retaliate… not in physical attacks but in witty comebacks. He decided if no one would see him as the Son of Artemis and relate to being a good thing he decided they'd know him as the wisecracking witty guy with a good smile.

Before they began to see him as that he needed to attempt to make peace with the huntresses. So he walked up to the huntress who he threw a knife at. He had learned her name was Maria, she was a daughter of Aphrodite (how ironic) who had her heart broken a few too many times and became a huntress because of it and that she was the second lieutenant to Artemis and a bit bossy but he didn't let that dissuade him from what he was about to do.

"Look Maria right? Sorry for the way I acted today when I threw that knife at your head and uh kicked you." Danny said.

Maria looked satisfied. "Does this mean you are ready to accept your place and our rules, male?" she said with authority.

Danny didn't mean to step on her authority… okay he actually did but didn't mean he enjoyed it… okay maybe he did a bit… jeez he reminded himself of Vlad… point is he stepped on Amanda's authority by saying…

"Hell no." Danny laughed. "Look I understand that you don't want to see me but seriously you have to admit your rules are kinda whack. Now I'm willing to compromise but I'm not willing to stick to your rules. If you feel like making a compromise then you know where to find me."

Danny then left before another argument could begin. He quickly got to the mess hall to eat for lunch but he was stopped by Tucker.

"Dude if I'm correct you had multiple broken bones." Tucker said. "Shouldn't you be you know in the infirmary right now?"

"Na, you know I don't like staying in hospitals." Danny said. "Besides, the broken bones are nothing. The cuts are nice and healed and walking off a broken bone is nothing."

Tucker then raised an eyebrow before he tripped Danny making him hold in a yell.

"You know you're a terrible liar." Tucker noticed.

"Thanks Tuck and here I thought you were meant to be my best friend." Danny said as he floated back up. "Now here you are tripping me and kicking me around. Don't you know my bones are broken?"

"You know if Sam were here she'd haul your ass back into the infirmary… before she kills you for getting so beat up." Tucker said.

"Why do you think I'm glad she isn't a demigod like us?" Danny chuckled.

Tucker then chuckled with Danny. The two best friends continued to walk until they stopped by the Mess Hall.

"Alright dude, if you need me I'm sitting with all the thieves." Tucker said.

"I'll be by the huntresses." Danny said.

The two then fist bumped and walked to their respective tables.

Danny noticed immediately that none of the girls wanted to sit next to him. They even made sure to sandwich Dani so that Danny wouldn't get seat.

"Wow harsh." Danny muttered.

Thalia then rolled her eyes and made space for Danny who gladly sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Remember male if you flirt with any of us…" Thalia started in a half jokey half serious manner.

"Let me guess, you'll electrocute me and shoot an arrow into my eye." Danny said. "Yeah I know you told me this already. I'm hurt now, after all we've been through you now treat me coldly again."

He then faked rubbing a tear from his eye while some of the others scoffed.

"How do you know Thalia?" Maria sneered.

"What she didn't tell you?" Danny asked as he faked shock.

"My father had him help me with a mission last year." Thalia said. "This was when I first began to learn he was similar to Artemis and…"

She stopped as her mind clicked she know understood.

"I get it now." Thalia said.

"Get what?" Maria asked.

Thalia stared at Danny and paled. "Now I know why my father sent me to work with you." Thalia said. "You were in that mural we saw. It showed a male representing Artemis and that was you."

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

The other huntresses froze.

"Dad, what's she talking about?" Dani asked.

"A male representing Artemis that's not possible." Maria said.

"I gotta agree with her on this one." Danny said. "I may be her son but me representing her is kind of random. She does believe men are inferior and all that jazz so me as her representative is crazy."

"It makes sense as well." Thalia said. "Because Danny was naturally born to Artemis that means his skills naturally surpass any hunting skills we might have."

"I'm sorry what?" Danny asked.

"What did you do to Thalia?" Maria growled as she glared daggers at Danny.

"Whoa, whoa I didn't do anything to her." Danny defended. "I'm just as confused as her."

"You're lying." Another huntress said.

"He's got her under his influence." Another yelled out.

Danny only face palmed. Why did these girls have to be so closed minded.

"He is not controlling me or anything nor am I under his influence." Thalia said. "I am thinking logically. I am a daughter of Zeus and so naturally I have electric abilities and excellent aim. Percy is the son of Zeus and naturally he has control over water and the ability to control sea creatures and horsed. Nico is the son of Hades and naturally commands the dead. Danny is Artemis's son and naturally has superior hunting and stealth skills."

"But that's besides the point, I can't be the rep of Artemis." Danny said. "I'm a guy."

"Yes you are." Thalia said. "It's because you're her son. You are the only child making you the only viable option to represent her."

"But there were 14 murals for each of the fourteen major gods. And correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure Hestia and Hera don't have children." Danny said.

"Fourteen?" Thalia then realised something. "I need to talk to Chiron. I think I might have just found a link to the Great Prophecy."

She then hopped off her seat and sped towards Chiron but then stopped as lightning flashed overhead.

Dark clouds then gathered over the camp and lightning continued to flash overhead.

Immediately she felt Danny's presence behind her.

"I don't think you should say anything yet." Danny said. "It seems you got the gods anxious."

"Noted." Thalia said.

The two then walked back to their table as the storm clouds dissipated.

Whatever this prophecy was it was important.

~00000~

After lunch all the demigods were sent to training in their individual cabins. However because two of the cabins (Poseidon) had only one Camper the two joined another Cabin (Artemis).

The girls were less than delighted that they had to bear the burden of two extra boys but were too busy hating Danny to attack Percy and Nico.

The huntresses decided, without consulting Percy, Nico and Danny, to train in swordplay for a while before going to ranged attacks.

Maria saw this as her chance to get what she wanted.

"Fenton." she called out.

At least she stopped calling him male.

"If I beat you then you abide by my rules." Maria said. "If you win we do it your way."

Danny then smirked. "Alright no prob. Do you want me to go easy, medium, hard, master or don't hold back on you?" he asked.

"Don't hold back." Maria smirked she then grabbed a silver sword and then held a bronze one out to him.

"No need I have my own." Danny said before his present appeared in his hand. A long silver double edged sword with a green hilt and a wolf head at the end of the hilt appeared. On the sword the words 'Silver Wolf' were engraved within the metal.

"Where did you get that sword?" Maria asked. "Only hunters are allowed to wield silver weapons."

"Mom gave it to me." Danny said. "Now are we ready to battle or what?"

"Let us get this over with." Maria said.

The two then clashed as sparks flew from their swords.

Maria felt Danny's skill in the sword. It would seem that he had quite a bit of sword combat experience… different styles of it. This was slightly problematic for Maria because since she was Aphrodite's daughter she naturally wasn't all that good with weaponry and had to train harder than most to be a good fighter. She was better with a bow and arrow but when it came to close range weaponry she wasn't as effective. She was still good but not the best. That is why she usually wore more revealing clothing to distract men… and sometimes it worked on females… that way she could use more skill. In some cases being a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite was good.

The problem was that this didn't work on Danny. Either he was gay or he really was the son of Artemis as he was laser focused on the battle.

Danny found no strain. She was good and Danny knew that but she was underestimating him and obviously wasn't good with hand to hand combat. He also noticed something. She constantly left herself open on her right side. She was left handed, as Danny gathered by the way she held her sword and she was focusing more on offence than defence. This left her right side more vulnerable. It would seem that she also was nursing a previous injury and that Danny could use to his advantage.

Danny then sidestepped her next attack instead of blocking before he did a sweeping kick to the right and tripped her. He then pointed his sword at her throat as she looked back up.

"Dead." Danny said. "If it's any consolation, my adopted mother trained me in combat before I became a hero. I was also trained by ghosts in combat and swordplay. So if I'm correct we have negotiations to make regarding me and the Cabin."

Maria then slapped the sword out of her face.

"Alright you're good with a sword but we don't know about other things." Maria said.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Danny said.

A few more sword battles took place after that. Some of them Danny lost and others he won. Against Percy he lost but Percy added he had a lot of potential and against Thalia both were evenly matched. Danny won against Nico who wasn't the best with a sword.

After the sword fights they decided to try ranged attacks. Percy and Nico were quick to make fools of themselves in front of the huntresses as long range wasn't their specialty. The huntresses were all exceptional, even the newer ones were quite good.

Danny was the last one to shoot at the targets.

"The easy stuff then no problem." Danny said.

Maria then scoffed at when Danny said easy.

"Hitting targets is no easy task." She said. "You have to be precise and…"

Three arrows hit dead centre in the moving targets that had been set up.

The huntresses stared at Danny who had a bow similar to theirs aimed at the targets.

Danny then proceeded to put the bow away as his hands began to glow with ecto energy. He then threw small precise balls and hit each target right in the dead centre. He also had no problem hitting the moving targets.

"Accuracy, Aim and Focus." Danny said simply with a smirk.

"Wow I guess you really are the son of Artemis." Thalia said.

"Really I thought it was obvious when she claimed me." Danny said sarcastically.

Thalia then punched him in the arm.

~00000~

By the time the end of the day came Danny was wiped out. He instantly fell asleep on his bed in the Cabin and instead of having your average everyday dream he found himself on the moon.

Standing next to him staring down at the Earth was his mother.

"Hello Danny." Artemis said both elegantly and nervously.

Danny merely chuckled.

"Let me guess, not much experience talking to your son?" Danny asked.

Artemis then seemed to relax and nodded. "Yes, I'm worried about what I might say." Artemis said.

"Just being able to talk to you removes any chance of doubt or anything along those lines." Danny said.

"That's good." Artemis said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you earlier, Zeus has Olympus on lockdown. No god is allowed to have any contact with any demigods or with any mortals. We are stuck up here with no way to contact you but we have our ways and some of us really want to see our children."

Danny nodded. "Why is Olympus on Lockdown and…" he hesitated and Artemis noticed.

"Did I leave you for over a thousand millennia?" Artemis asked.

"A thousand millennia?" Danny exclaimed.

Artemis only chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Allow me to explain both." She said. "To understand the reason I hid you away you have to understand what happened shortly before. Firstly you were the first demigod born. And you were born 10 after Athena and a few months before Ares. However a few years before your birth Zeus had reason to believe that the child of a god and a mortal would rise up and kill him and take the throne. Because of this he banned demigods, but then you were born. I hid you away to protect you from his wrath."

Danny was shocked but he let his mother continue.

"However as the years passed more gods followed in my steps and had children with mortals but they were executed instantly. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore and began to help the mortals. I went to Chiron and had him help train the demigods and give a chance to live." Artemis continued. "However I only postponed their death by a few years. The gods still found them and killed them. Zeus would not take chances with our children. But soon a greater threat arose the Giants. Zeus learned we could not kill giants on our own and luckily the demigods came to our aid. Despite what we had done to their kin they still helped us and proved themselves pure heroes. Zeus decided from then to keep demigods around but was still apprehensive of them. I could have taken you out then but… I was afraid that if Zeus learned that you were the first he would have you executed as well. I could not lose you as well and by this time I had watched many of my hunters be executed watching my own flesh and blood die would kill me emotionally. That is part of the reason why he has closed off Olympus now. He believes that perhaps a Demigod might rise up and kill him. He is also embarrassed over the fact that Demigods defeated Kronos and not him."

"Wow." Danny said. "But why was he so afraid of us?"

"Because unlike us or the titans or the giants or Gaea herself you demigods are… beyond us." Artemis said. "We always pretend to be the most powerful of the beings but demigods could easily surpass us if they knew how."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"It's too complicated to explain now." Artemis said. "But because we all share a single bloodline we are flawed. All the gods came from Gaea and then interbred amongst themselves."

"Eww." Danny said. "That's gross."

"Truer words have never been said but since you demigods have another bloodline… your more powerful. You are all half human half god… and now you are also half ghost." Artemis said. "Perhaps you are the most powerful being our world has."

"Mom are you trying to give me an ego?" Danny asked. "I'm pretty sure you hate guys with an ego."

Artemis then chuckled.

The two then sat and continued to watch as the earth rotated.

"I have seen all of your adventures you know." Artemis spoke after a while. "I must say I'm quite proud of what you managed to accomplish. You went from being a random child in the world to being a hero with no training or guidance just your own knowledge of life."

"Well actually I did have a bit of training. My adopted mother, Maddie Fenton, taught me how to use a sword when I was younger. She taught me a bit of combat and other things." Danny said.

"I know of your mother. She was a former huntress of mine but left the life because she wanted a chance to love and live a normal life." Artemis said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"Yes, she was quite good and it saddened me to see her leave but I didn't force her to stay." Artemis said. "She was actually a daughter of Athena."

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"You will learn about Fenton family history soon enough. Now isn't the time." Artemis said. "Sadly I must leave. I think Zeus is about to realise that I am having an illegal conversation. We'll talk later."

Danny then shot awake in his bed in the Cabin. He looked out the window and noticed that it was still night time.

Deciding he didn't feel like sleeping he went onto the roof and sat down and stared at the moon and stars.

Danny looked at the constellation of Orion and noticed it looked like there was an arrow hitting him.

"Hey dad, I know you can't hear me cause your dead and stuff but I gotta ask, what the hell were you thinking when you broke mom's heart?" Danny said dryly. "She's awesome and everything but you had to go cheat on her. What kind of a man does that? If you were alive I'd probably beat you up for breaking mom's heart, you jerk."

"He was a jerk wasn't he?"

Danny then rose up quickly in a fluid motion that made him look like a vampire. He then turned.

"Thalia what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Thalia said.

Danny then went back to laying on the rooftop.

"Just thinking." Danny replied.

"Can't sleep?" Thalia asked.

"Not really." Danny said. "I just had a good conversation with my mom in my dreams and I just awoke. So I came out here."

"And began bad mouthing your dad?" Thalia asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Danny said.

Thalia chuckled. "At least I know I'm not alone. I came out here to bad mouth my mom." Thalia said.

"How come?" Danny asked.

Thalia didn't know why she was talking about this with him but she was just doing it. Maybe she felt she could trust him with the way he looked to peaceful and trustworthy with the moonlight shining on his good looking body… Stupid Teenage hormones. Thalia was really getting sick of her hormones.

"My mom went crazy when she discovered my dad was an all-powerful god. It caused her to do a few crazy things." Thalia said.

"Okay I understand that." Danny said. "How are you even up here? Don't you have a fear of heights?"

"You remember that?" Thalia asked.

"Well duh, I'll always remember the times you almost killed me because I did something wrong that day. Shooting an arrow at my face was the first time you tried to kill me because I teleported us to the top of the Empire State Building." Danny said. "But still you didn't answer my question."

"What if I don't feel like answering." Thalia said as she turned a head away. "You are a male. I don't have to tell anything to another arrogant male."

"You mean like how you told me you and your mother didn't get along?" Danny asked with a sly smirk.

"I have a lightning bolt and I'm not afraid to use it." Thalia said.

"I have the power to manipulate gravity and I'm not afraid to use that." Danny said with a smirk.

"You don't know how to control the power." Thalia replied.

"Touché." Danny said.

"You may be good with weapons but in a battle of wit you are unarmed." Thalia said with a proud smirk.

A snowball then hit her in the face.

"You can be sexist all you like, you can make males seem arrogant all you like, but dis my wit and we have a problem." Danny said with a half glare half smirk. "Witty combat is my best weapon. More effective than any blade or power I might have."

"How so?" Thalia asked.

"I have what you might call a silver tongue." Danny said. "I can speak in so many different ways that I can manipulate people into attacking blindly or into doing what I say."

"Like charmspeak?" Thalia asked.

"No like wit." Danny said. "I can't directly order people to do what I want and if I did it would suck and I would try to never use it."

"I'm confused." Thalia said.

"Never mind, hopefully you'll learn eventually." Danny said.

"You're a weird kid you know that Fenton?" Thalia chuckled.

"Takes one to know one." Danny said. "You know this feels unfair. You know my last name but I don't know yours."

Thalia then pushed Danny off the roof but he caught himself with flight.

"Sorry but that's confidential." Thalia said before she went back inside the Cabin.

Danny chuckled before he landed back on the roof. He looked back at the sky and continued to think.

He didn't lie when he told Thalia he came up here to think. He had a bad feeling that something was coming and soon. His mother's words had only reinforced that feeling.

Whatever was coming Danny prayed that he was ready.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Dani: Wow long chapter.**

**Thalia: I know right.**

**Dani: I still feel like I need to be in this fanfic more.**

**Shadow: You say that with every fanfic.**

**Dani: And thus we realised how true it is. There's too little of me.**

**Thalia: You need to accept what you have.**

**Shadow: Truer words were never spoken now for the Question of the Day. In the last chapter we unveiled Danny's new ghost form outfit and if you remember it then what did you think of the outfit?**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

In a large underground cavern that had two sealed elevator doors everything was silent. Nothing seemed to be happening and the two guards and god sighed.

The god was Thanatos the Greek God of Death and keeper of the doors of Death.

He had come in to make sure the doors of death were still sealed and as always the doors remained closed and everything was in order… at least until there was a hard knock at the door.

They turned shocked and a loud banging was heard at the other side of the door. They were so focused on watching as the door was beaten on at the other end that they didn't notice as a purple swirl of energy appeared behind them.

Plasmius floated with an evil smirk before he blasted Thanatos in the back with an ecto blast.

With Thanatos no longer focusing cracks appeared on the door. Next thing they knew the doors flew open as someone walked out. His once tan skin now cracked and pale as if made from ash and blood. His once raven black hair now stark white along with his beard and his once icy blue eyes now dulled and a mix of black and red. He had an arrow sticking in one eye and arrows sticking in his back and chest. He wore the remains of Greek armour as chained balls weighed him down.

He also had a single blade in his arm and he used it to stab one guard while he pulled the arrow in his eye out and used it to stab the other guard.

"Ahh so you are Daniel's father?" Plasmius said as he knocked out Thanatos. "It really is an honour to meet you. I heard you escape before and I must say you were quite ferocious."

"Who are you?" the man asked with a heavy accent

"I am the man who can help you." Plasmius said with an evil grin. "I can help you gain vengeance against the ones who placed you in the pit. And I can bring you your son. But introductions fine, I am Vlad Plasmius."

Vlad extended his hand for the man to shake.

"I am Orion." The man replied as he shook Vlad's hand.

"Well Orion welcome to Gaea's army."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Thalia: We are so screwed**

**Dani: Oh my god.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to flip.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rise

Chapter 3: Rise

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals and readers alike to Son of the Hunt. Before we can continue I need to reply to the reviews and Thalia needs to do the brief recap.**

**SilverWolf01 – How many tables do you have for me to flip? Also when CA15 gave Danny's sword a name he didn't realise you shared a name with the sword. He just thought of the name and used it.**

**Azorawing – Yeah Danny's dad is Orion and they will meet sooner than you expect.**

**danifan3000 – Yes more Danny Phantom ghosts will arrive and have a connection to the gods. But as for Artemis… well CA15's got a special ghost who can work with her.**

**Ice 88 – True.**

**Shadow: Now for the brief recap. Thalia if you may.**

**Thalia: Alright last chapter Danny struggled to come to grips with the fact that he was Artemis's son and how everyone treated him because of it. The huntresses of Artemis were left at Camp and they wouldn't stop giving Danny a hard time.**

**Dani: You say they as if you're not their leader.**

**Thalia: Shut up Dani. Danny spent the whole day being mistreated but his day ended positively with a conversation with his mother and afterwards a conversation with me. Danny also had a sense of foreboding and has a feeling something bad will happen.**

**Dani: And if we're lucky then something bad will happen.**

**Shadow: How the hell is that lucky?**

**Dani: Lucky for the readers because something interesting happens as opposed to teenagers fitting in to more teenagers.**

**Shadow: *Face palms* Okay let's continue with the fanfic now.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny had been at Camp Half-Blood just over a weak now and so far his life hadn't gotten any easier. The huntresses were still apprehensive of him and the other campers still had a bit of fear for Danny. The only people who weren't generally trying to avoid him were Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Dani and Tucker. Danny didn't even know what was going on with Thalia. It was like she was trying to be friends with him but kept on pulling back when he explained this to Percy and Tucker they both laughed and called him clueless.

Danny didn't know why people constantly called him that but apparently there was something he was clearly missing.

At the current moment he watched as Dani humiliated all the Ares kids by beating them all in arm wrestling, even the ones with superior and close to herculean strength. All of them felt devastated that they were beaten by a twelve year old girl. One of the younger kids of Ares tried to flirt with Dani after she beat him but stopped when Danny sent an ice cold glare that put Hera's motherly glare to shame.

As far as Danny was concerned no boys would be coming anywhere near to his daughter. Great now he was beginning to sound like the huntresses.

"Wow, if someone told me a small twelve year old girl with zero training was beating all the Ares kids in an arm wrestle I wouldn't have believed it." Annabeth said. "But here we are watching history in the making as Dani defeats everyone."

"I probably could have done the same thing when I was twelve." Percy said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh please, the closest thing you got to beating a kid of Ares at that age was a wedgie plus a swirly before dunking toilet water on Clarisse." Danny laughed.

"Annabeth showed you the video didn't she?" Percy asked dryly.

"She emailed it to me." Danny said with a smirk.

"I really hate you Fenton." Percy said dryly.

"Love you to man." Danny smirked.

"Percy by the way Rachel will be coming by soon." Annabeth said. "Who knows perhaps our oracle might have something interesting to tell us."

"Who's Rachel?" Danny asked.

"She's a mortal who is also our Oracle." Percy explained. "She became our oracle at the end of the war."

Danny simply nodded. Maybe he might be able to talk to Rachel about this feeling of foreboding he was having and see if she might be able to help him find some clarity on it.

In a few moments they left because it was lunch time. Everyone was converging in on the dining pavilion with Danny, Percy and Annabeth at the front.

Percy and Annabeth then noticed the red haired oracle and pulled Danny to her so that he could be introduced.

"Hey Rachel." Percy greeted.

"Hi Percy, hi Annabeth." Rachel replied.

"Rachel this is one of our newest demigods." Annabeth said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Danny said as he extended his hand to shake. "Danny Fenton, son of Artemis."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Camp Half-Blood. Since when does Artemis have a son?" Rachel said as she shook his hand.

"Turns out she gave birth to one over a few millennia ago and then hid him for a while before he would be needed." Danny said nonchalantly.

"Wow and I thought the story of Oedipus's birth was intense." Rachel said.

"Not sure if I should be offended or what." Danny muttered quietly. "Well nice to meet you Ms Oracle of Delphi."

Once he said that he immediately regretted it because it looked like those words were trigger words causing Rachel's body to become possessed. Her eyes faded to grey as green smoke seemed to escape from her body. Danny recognised the smell and wanted to cry, it was a smell he knew all to well, the smell of a bad future. A smell that he had encountered briefly while he was in the future for a few personal reasons. A lot of fear quickly entered Danny's system.

Everyone then took notice and then two kids of Apollo quickly acted and grabbed a stool before they placed it behind her.

Rachel then slumped onto the stool as the green fog began to thicken.

"_Enemies rise with the Blood of the first Hunter  
>The siblings of storm battle for ancient Power<br>An Ancient Treasure a Thief to steel  
>Or lose life in the monstrous Deal<br>The Son of the Hunt to be left alone  
>To battle at the gates of Death's Zone"<em>

Rachel then slumped over unconscious and Danny took a step back with a look of fear on his face. He slowly turned to face Annabeth and Percy both of which also had a grim look on their faces.

"Was that what I think it was?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah it was." Percy replied. "Danny's got a quest and it sounds pretty important."

~00000~

While sitting at lunch Danny didn't feel like eating and only stared at his plate.

Although the huntresses wouldn't admit it they were kind of worried. There would never be a single meal where Danny didn't have a fight with Maria and say some witty lines so with him so quiet the atmosphere felt drained. Dani tried to bring him back to reality but he remained silent.

Maria tried to argue to him to bring back his witty spark but there was nothing. Danny didn't argue or complain or anything he just sat and stared at his plate.

Even after lunch Danny didn't do much. He remained quiet as he pondered the situation. However much to the relief of everyone around him he opened his mouth eventually.

Danny accepted that this was happening and went back to his usual witty self however when he was called to a meeting with Chiron his witty attitude flew straight out of the window.

After that meeting he and Chiron walked to the Amphitheatre, where all the campers had gathered, and once they arrived everyone quieted down.

"Heroes," Chiron announced to all the campers, "As most of you know one of our newest campers Danny Fenton the son of Artemis was given a quest by our resident Oracle of Delphi. A quest that is assumed to link to the next great prophecy showing that it is of great importance. As expected more demigods will be required to travel with him however I consulted the god Apollo and although he wouldn't give specifics he did mention that this was perhaps the most dangerous quest issued since the second world war." As he said that everyone shuddered in fear. "It will be difficult but two demigods are expected to go with him. Who would like to volunteer?"

No one looked enthusiastic and no one moved a muscle at least until…

"I'll go." Thalia said.

"What why?" Maria asked.

"The prophecy said _The siblings of storm battle for ancient Power_. Storm is Zeus and that means I have a sibling in the world that I need to battle." Thalia said. "I'm the only one who can."

Danny then recalled something or rather someone he and Thalia faced on the day they met. He had a feeling he already knew who the other 'storm sibling' was.

"I'll go as well." Tucker said causing Danny to smirk. "The prophecy mentioned a thief and what thief is better than the son of Hermes. Besides I always have Danny's back, there's no reason I shouldn't have it now."

There was a collective sigh from the rest of the Hermes Cabin. They clearly did not want to go on this quest. On the other end of the spectrum the hunters of Artemis clearly didn't like the idea of their lieutenant going on a quest with two boys. They just hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of Zoe or Bianca.

Chiron smiled.

"Your bravery will be commended." He said. "You three will leave as soon as dawn tomorrow. Until then you three prepare for your quest. Dismissed."

The heroes then disbanded. It seemed this would be a long next few days.

Danny walked slowly towards the Artemis Cabin as he thought more about the prophecy. He already had a hunch on one of the lines but the rest just confused him to no end. It didn't matter, Annabeth told him not to over think the Prophecy or he'd end up with a massive headache and that was the last thing he needed. As he approached the Artemis cabin he was pulled aside into the shadows.

Danny quickly turned and went on the offensive but stopped when he saw who pulled him.

"Maria what do you…?" Danny started.

"Listen male and listen good." Maria had a lot of venom in her voice. "I don't like the idea of Thalia going with you on this stupid quest. She shouldn't be going with this many males. She shouldn't go with any males at all. If you try anything I won't hesitate to…"

Danny vanished from her grip before she could finished. He didn't have time for this he had to plan his next course of action.

He packed everything he believed he might need for this journey.

"Dad? Why do you get to go on a quest and not me?" Dani whined.

"Since when do you whine?" Danny asked.

"Since I was excluded from this quest." Dani said.

"Hey I don't write the prophecies." Danny said as he raised his arms defensively.

"Well duh, they were written thousands of years ago and I'm pretty sure you weren't alive a thousand years ago." Dani said.

"Actually I was. Remember my mom left me in the lair of the lotus eaters for multiple millennia." Danny said.

"Oh yeah I forgot that." Dani said with a face palm.

"Jeez your attention span is horrifying." Danny said with a groan.

"What did you expect? I'm **your** clone." Dani argued.

The huntresses behind chuckled.

"Oh jeez I forgot you were all in here listening." Danny said.

"Sorry it's not every day we see a teenaged demigod father and his pre-teen daughter arguing." One of the huntresses, Alexa, said.

Danny simply rolled his eyes.

"Great now I'm a comedy act." Danny muttered. "Who knows perhaps if I keep this up they'll stop hating me."

"Not a chance male." Another replied.

"Only time we'll start seeing you as an equal is if you end up dating one of us." Another said.

"Oh please." Danny said. "If I were to try and succeed, my mom would probably smite me and whoever I dated wouldn't be one of you anymore."

"You think your mother would smite you?" Maria said as she walked in.

"Well duh. I may be her blood son but still, she is a goddess of maidens. Let's be honest she'd probably prefer you over me." Danny said.

"Do you really think Artemis would be so uncaring as to choose others over her own son?" Maria asked with an insulted tone.

"When Artemis sticks you away for a thousand millennia because she is ashamed of your existence and because you are the only living reminder of her former lover than please let me know." Danny said as he bowed his head in shame.

The atmosphere in the room grew colder as the girls quieted down. They didn't think of it that way. In that sense Danny had a tougher life than any of them. They had all heard how his family had hunted him earlier in his life because of his powers and now hearing this made their hearts break a little.

"Sorry Danny." Alexa said quietly as all the huntresses slowly left the room to give him some breathing space.

Only Danny and Dani were left in the room and once they were sure the girls were well out of range smiled crept onto their faces.

"Dad you are evil." Dani said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I'm not evil I was just tired of their hateful behaviour so I made it seem as Artemis didn't care." Danny said before he looked to the moon through his window. "I hope that doesn't make you mad mom but really they had some real sexist issues to deal with."

If he was expecting a response he wasn't going to get one, well probably not now anyways. His mother did like invading his dreams every chance she could.

Danny then continued packing what he thought might be essential to his quest. Clothes, cash, drachmas were the essentials that he figured he would need. He also packed the dagger is mom had given him and his Silver Wolf sword.

"That looks about it." Danny said.

"What about Nectar and Ambrosia?" Dani asked.

"Oh you're right." Danny said before packing some of the food of the gods.

"Now that you're done packing can you please read me a bedtime story Daddy?" Dani asked as her eyes became puppy dog eyes. "I'm not allowing you to leave on a dangerous quest with me getting a goodbye bedtime story."

Danny then chuckled before he pulled out a book from his other bag. He knew this would come in handy at some point with the way Dani constantly changed between a five year old and a pre-teen mentality.

Danny began to read to her after he tucked her into her bunk bed. As he read to her his sensory skills detected that the other huntresses had returned but he didn't care. Right now making sure Dani was comfortable was his only priority, he could worry about the ridicule he'd receive from the huntresses later.

~00000~

Early the next morning the three demigods met and discussed a game plan. It seemed none of their parents had given them any dream hints however Danny did have a few ideas.

"Alright guys we're pretty much spread thin on ideas and starting location for this quest." Danny said. "However I have an idea on where we could start."

"Where." Thalia asked.

"Back in Amity Park." Danny said. "The prophecy mentioned two storm siblings and I think that's where we might find Thalia's long lost sibling."

"Why there?" Tucker asked. "Are you sure you're not just home sick?"

"No I'm not, trust me." Danny said. "When Thalia and I went on our first mission together last year we encountered her older brother."

Memories of the day rushed back to Thalia as if a damn exploded and river was now free to flow.

"Yeah that ghost Vlad Plasmius." Thalia said.

"Wait the fruitloop is a son of Zeus?" Tucker asked. "That's not good."

"True but it's the only lead we've got so we'll have to start there." Danny said.

"It sounds like a good a place as any to investigate." Thalia said. "He's your enemy so it makes sense that you'd know where to find him. So we start at Amity Park."

"Good now we have a plan." Tucker said with a grin. "We ready to do this."

Danny and Thalia nodded with determined grins. It was always good to begin a quest with a waypoint and an objective. Their only hope was that this hunch was a right one.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Wow this chapter was short.**

**Shadow: That was because this one was introducing the prophecy. The next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer.**

**Thalia: I hope so.**

**Dani: Oh I just realised how amazing this is going to be.**

**Thalia: Why?**

**Dani: Because in Son of Artemis you and Danny started to have more romantic feelings to each other during the quest.**

**Shadow: Oh Dani you are right this is gonna start getting interesting. I bet all the romance lovers out there are gonna start loving the next few chapters.**

**Thalia: Oh god no.**

**Shadow: Quit complaining you knew it was going to happen.**

**Thalia: Doesn't mean I'm all that happy about it.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? What is in store for the heroes? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and eat blue food to find out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Follow a Hunch

Chapter 4: Follow a hunch

**Shadow: Welcome back ladies and gentle-readers to Son of the Hunt. But before we can continue with the story I need to reply to the reviews and Thalia needs to do the Brief recap.**

**Azorawing – Of course Clockwork is meddling. It's his job to do so.**

**Funnybombninja – Clockwork didn't throw the Fenton Thermos into a recycling bin but a trash can. Besides it was damaged with Dan's face sticking through the side.**

**Ice 88 – What was beautifully written, the prophecy or the chapter itself?**

**SilverWolf01 – CA15 is glad you agree that Silver Wolf is also a good name for Danny's sword.**

**Shadow: Now that that's taken care of, Thalia, you're up.**

**Thalia: Last time Danny was introduced to Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her pesky other side that spews out green smoke and tells people their future. Danny was issued a quest and the three unlucky demigods to join were, Tucker and I.**

**Dani: Was that all?**

**Shadow: Remember Danielle it was a short chapter.**

**Dani: Oh right… on to the chapter then.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The three demigods set off on their trek after a hearty meal of breakfast.

They all had their backpacks packed as they travelled to New York City. From New York they would take a bus or something along those lines to Amity Park.

Danny could have teleported them but for some reason his teleportation ability was not working so they had to take a longer route, not really like they were complaining.

To be honest they believed the best part of a quest was the quest part, where they got to travel around and experience the world around them that they were saving.

At the current moment they were sitting in a bus on the way to Amity Park. Instead of worrying about the quest they decided to let what happens happen and for now they talked about average teenage things.

Thalia however refused to talk to Danny. She actually talked to Tucker more and that was sad regarding the fact that the only time she talked to him was to shut him down when he tried to flirt.

Thalia however had a reason for this resentment. It was because Thalia feared spending time with Danny. It seemed the more she talked with the halfa the more she liked him.

The problem was that Danny looked exactly Artemis and Apollo, what did that mean, it meant he was extremely hot and that on its own was enough to get hormones going crazy, stupid teenage hormones. The other problem was his bloody good personality. He was such a nice guy, he had an excellent sense of humour, he was a good fighter, he was noble, he had a hero complex and he had more positive attributes. The problem was he was the kind of guy she would have been looking for if she wasn't a huntress.

Now that she was a huntress she couldn't date a boy, and she definitely couldn't date the son of Artemis. It would be wrong in so many ways.

Thalia groaned. She hated her teenage hormones. She had to be a daughter of Zeus of all the gods. It was a known fact that demigods of Zeus, Apollo and Aphrodite had a few hormone problems. That was because of all the gods those three were known to have the most children… well Not Zeus anymore because of the whole Great Prophecy thing… actually then again in the past month that the threat had ended Zeus had gotten three women for each day of the past month pregnant. That had to be a new record for him.

Thalia groaned once again. She really wished she had someone to talk to right now so that she could get this off her chest. She wished Annabeth was here as the two of them were best friends and Thalia could have told her problem and gotten a bit of advice on what to do about her raging hormones.

"Thalia you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah you look like you're having a moral dilemma." Tucker said.

Thalia sighed; when this quest ended she was going to have a serious talk with her father and Aphrodite.

"Sorry I just have some things on my mind." Thalia said.

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked.

"**Dammit Fenton why the hell do you have to be so damn nice?" **Thalia thought. "No I'm good."

Danny nodded. He could tell she was struggling with something but he wouldn't push Thalia to talk about it.

Thalia could just tell that this was going to be a long quest.

~00000~

By the time they arrived at Amity Park it was mid-afternoon. That gave Danny a perfect idea. During the hours of the afternoon they would scope out DALV industries and the Mayor's office and then at night when they were closed they would infiltrate and learn what they possibly could about the other child of Zeus and how he fit into this.

Thalia approved of the plan while Tucker just accepted it so now at the current moment they found themselves watching the skyscraper that was DALV industries offices in Amity Park.

Because all three of them were archers they were able to watch from a distance and observe the building. Upon first glance nothing seemed wrong but they could all tell that they were suffering a case of appearances vs reality. However there was nothing they could do to figure out what was wrong… well nothing they could do now.

"Tucker, I need you to hack Vlad's servers and look for any info that we could get." Danny said.

Tucker then pulled out his PDA causing Thalia to visibly pale.

"No good dude." Tucker said. "We're too far and Vlad has upped his security. I need to be inside to get the info we require."

"Are you two stupid or something?" Thalia all but yelled. "Technology like that is a good lure for monsters. Are you trying to get us killed."

Danny and Tucker then exchanged confused glances before looking back at Thalia.

"I don't think so." Tucker said. "I'm literally a technology addict. For the past 16 years I've been alive I've used all kinds of phones and mobile devices and I have never been attacked once."

"Yeah and my parents created all sorts of wireless tech that I've used over the years." Danny said. "And I've never attracted any monsters as well."

Thalia stared at them as if they had just spoken an alien language.

"What?" Tucker said.

"Sorry it's just what you said sounds kind of hard to believe." Thalia said. "Have you two ever been attacked by monsters?"

"No, only ghosts." Tucker said. "Nothing like the mythical monsters we learnt about at camp."

Thalia was shocked. These two had never been attacked? How was that even possible. It made no sense that they hadn't encountered some kind of monster at least once. If Danny had been half ghost all his life it would have made sense… but it didn't. Thalia shook her head, this was another mystery for another day.

She then continued to observe the building with the two boys before Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh jeez." Danny said. "Get down." He quickly ordered.

Thalia and Tucker didn't hesitate and crouched down.

Danny then grabbed both their arms and made them all turn invisible.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked while fighting the urge to electrocute him because he grabbed her arm.

"Over there by that supply truck that's entering the building." Danny said.

Thalia watched as two Cyclops emerged from the truck before a couple of harpies.

She couldn't catch what they said to the harpies said but she assumed it was something like 'surround the perimeter' as the harpies began to fly around the tower.

"Whoa, either Vlad decided he needed some new night guards or my hunch was right." Danny said. "So we definitely infiltrating tonight?"

"Definitely." Thalia agreed. "However I'm surprised they haven't smelt us yet. We're close enough."

"I guess we're just lucky. But let's keep it that way and get outta here." Tucker said.

~00000~

By the time night came they had formulated a plan on getting in and only had to wait until the DALV Industries building was closed for the night. Their plan was simple Thalia would use her Master Bolt gift that she had gotten from her father to create a storm and a lightning bolt to strike the building. That would give them a few precious seconds to get in while there was a brief black out. They'd be able to infiltrate easily as Vlad's ghost portal would also be turned off allowing Danny to slip in undetected.

The only problem was Thalia's part. They didn't know if she'd be able to handle making and maintaining a storm, she said it was a task she could handle however Danny and Tucker still seemed reluctant.

Thalia managed to convince them she could do it with the power of her master bolt as she would essentially be channelling the power of a storm through the bolt and not her own natural power. Doing so would make controlling the weather a lot easier than it was meant to be.

True to her word Thalia was able to summon a storm that looked like it would last a while. And once Thalia guided the lightning to DALV industries the black-out began.

"Alright I'm Goin Ghost." Danny exclaimed before he transformed into his ghost form coupled with the new Phantom armour his mother had given him.

Danny then grabbed Tucker and Thalia knowing he only had about half a second before Vlad detected his ghost form and one second before the power would come back online.

He then flew at high speeds into the basement of the building and once he landed he quickly made a duplicate that flew off in another direction away from the tower as he turned back into his human… demigod form. That would hopefully handle Vlad's ghost sense if he was in the building.

"Thalia you okay?" Danny asked.

Thalia unclenched her eyes, she knew it was going to happen but it hadn't made her feel any better. Even though she hadn't seen herself moving through the air at high velocities she still felt it and it didn't really do much to help her fear of heights.

"I'll live." Thalia said.

"What's wrong with her?" Tucker asked.

"Fear of heights." Danny said nonchalantly.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to tell that to Tucker now because he laughed out loud.

"Seriously, you're the daughter of the god of the sky and you're afraid of heights?" Tucker laughed. "That's rich."

"Half-bloods." A deep gruff voice said.

The here then saw two really large Cyclops's running towards them holding spiked clubs.

"Dammit Tucker." Thalia cursed.

"Sorry, I forgot." Tucker said as he paled. "Are you mad?"

"No, not at you." Thalia said as she glared at the Halfa in the room.

Danny paled before he pulled out his sword the Silver Wolf. Tucker pulled out his Bow and notched one of his custom made trick arrows while Thalia pulled out her spear and her Aegis. Unfortunately the Aegis didn't scare away the Cyclops's but it did shock them momentarily allowing the half-bloods to attack.

Now from what Thalia knew killing Cyclops's weren't always this easy especially when there were multiple ones that towered over them but somehow it worked smoothly. Thalia was also surprised by the natural teamwork of Danny and Tucker.

There was an unspoken plan between them and they immediately knew their roles.

Tucker dashed back a few metres before he proceeded to fire his regular and custom made arrows. His regular arrows hit the Cyclops that was nearest while his custom trick arrows hit the second Cyclops. The second Cyclops was dazed before he was frozen in ice curtesy of Danny. That would hold it for a little while, while they dealt with the other.

Danny then dashed forward with his Silver Wolf before he jumped showing the nimble skill the huntress's had trained years to perfect but he was born with as he made small precise cuts to the Cyclops. Once he reached the shoulder he jumped into the air.

"Thalia now!" Danny called.

She didn't realise what she had to do until she saw his blade raised in the air. The daughter of Zeus took leap of faith by firing a bolt of lightning at Danny's sword.

Turns out that was the right thing to do as once Danny's sword was charged he stabbed the Cyclops in the eye. It screamed in pain as it was jolted by electricity before it dissolved in golden dust.

The three demigods knew they couldn't relax yet as there was still one more Cyclops to deal with and now it was mad that they had just killed his brother.

Danny jumped to narrowly avoid a swing from the giant club the Cyclops held.

"Wow that was so slow it was painful." Danny taunted. "What are you trying kill me with slowness?"

"Stupid Half-blood." The Cyclops growled before it charged.

As he swung his club again the three teens prepared for their next attack. Thalia and Tucker jumped back while Danny jumped onto the club with a cocky smirk before ran on the club towards the Cyclops. He then jumped over the head of the Cyclops and did something that Demigods didn't commonly do. He sheathed his blade and then fired a strong ecto blast into the Cyclops' back.

The Cyclops bellowed in rage before he turned and swung his club once more.

This time Danny did nothing to avoid it but what he did do was more impressive in an act that hadn't been seen since Hercules was around. Danny gave a punch so strong that it shattered the Cyclops's Celestial Bronze club like it was glass.

Both Thalia and the Cyclops were shocked by that display of raw strength that neither noticed Tucker fire multiple arrows into the back of the Cyclops before it was too late.

As the Cyclops yelled out in pain Danny nodded to Thalia. It was time for the final attack.

They both jumped at the Cyclops, Danny with his Silver Wolf and Thalia with her Spear and stabbed the Cyclops in the best and back.

Once again the Cyclops yelled in pain but it didn't dissolve like the others.

"Alright I'm only going to ask this once?" Danny asked. "What is Vlad doing here?"

The Cyclops laughed. "So Plasmius was right about you demigods coming here for the prophecy?" the Cyclops said. "You half-bloods will burn and we will rise. And did you really think it was a good idea to break into a building with advanced security and security cameras?"

The halfa then paled as he noticed a camera.

"No time for interrogations." He said before killing the Cyclops. "We gotta go now."

It seemed there was no room for argument as the other two agreed quickly before running after Danny. It seems their infiltration had just got a lot harder.

~00000~

For the next two hours the three demigods faced off against countless monsters while fighting to survive. It was a bit much for Thalia and Tucker but alongside Danny they had been able to survive.

Eventually they reached the main offices of the building with minimal damage. But once here they began to get to work.

"Alright Danny, if Vlad has any information it will be in these servers but it'll take me a bit of time to hack the firewalls. Will you two defend me while I get the info?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded.

"Alright Thalia and I will scout the perimeter you get to work." Danny said before he handed them a pair of Fenton Phones each.

Thalia was still reluctant but took them anyway.

The two then walked around to the edges while keeping their senses sharp for monsters. On their way up the building Tucker had been able to disable any security that could be used to track them down so now they had a bit of breathing room and a bit of time before more monsters showed up.

"Are we sure the monsters or Plasmius won't be able to intercept these signals and trace them back to us or something like that?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. The Fenton Phones have a quadruple encryption and leave no trace that can be found. And if they are found they relay the signal to another location." Danny replied. "Completely untraceable, curtesy of my adopted parents."

"I'll take your word for it." Thalia said. "Tucker I have to ask about your custom arrows, what exactly were those and how did you become so good with a bow with so little training?"

Tucker chuckled through his Fenton Phones.

"Just because I'm a son of Hermes it doesn't mean I can't build things. These arrows are based off of Fenton Works Tech." Tucker said. "Me and Danny have worked with it enough times to know how to construct our own tools. And the trick arrows are basically arrows with a bit of tech on top, very easy to construct. As for my skills Danny and I had to save one of our friends this one time from medieval ghosts so I learnt how to use a bow for the occasion because my tech wouldn't work."

"Yeah Tucker's best with long range weaponry. He's not the kind of person to get in close and fight." Danny said. "Our friend Sam is best with close range and I'm the one who excels with both weapons."

"From what I heard it sounds like the three of you are an efficient team." Thalia said. "If she were a demigod you three might just be an amazing team in our little Greek world."

"Well we're a pretty good team." Tucker said with a sly smirk. "I mean how many demigods can say they faced and killed over a hundred monsters in in two hours."

"You got a point Tuck." Danny replied thoughtfully.

"We could actually be the best team in the Greek World." Tucker said. "Heck I've even heard about some of the teams from previous quests and stuff like that. However what I constantly heard was that in these teams of three… such as Percy, Annabeth and Grover, two of the members always fall in love… like Percy and Annabeth while one person becomes the third wheel… like Grover. Personally I'm fine being the third wheel sidekick, you two lovebirds are main heroes of this quest I guess."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS TUCKER!" Danny and Thalia yelled while they began to blush.

Tucker smirked, he was back.

Now that he had had his laughs he could finish his hacking. He knew instantly from their reaction that it would be easy to mess with them as he could tell there were some feelings but Danny was too clueless to admit it and Thalia was too much of a huntress to admit it. They might never get together because of the fact that Thalia was a huntress but that made it so that Tucker could continue to harass them about their supressed feelings.

Wow, he could steal and run like a Hermes kid, build like a Hephaestus kid and smell potential relationships like an Aphrodite kid, he was like three demigods in one.

"Alright I still haven't seen any sight of monsters." Danny said through the Fenton Phones after some silence. "Thalia anything on your end."

"No I think we might have gotten rid of them all." Thalia replied.

"It doesn't matter cause I'm in." Tucker said with a grin. "The important files are downloading. I'll be done in approximately 30 seconds."

"Good so we can get out of here quickly." Danny said.

"Daniel, didn't I ever teach you that nothing's that easy?" Plasmius asked as he fired an Ecto Blast to the younger halfa.

"Are you sure nothing is that easy because I've known you've been here for the past thirty minutes." Danny said as he avoided the ecto blast. "So do I thank you for the fact that no monsters have come close? Or do I kick your butt for sicking a hundred monsters on us?"

"Ahh Daniel I see that cockiness hasn't left you." Plasmius replied with his usual 'I'm going to marry your mother, kill your father and take you in as my evil half-ghost apprentice' grin.

"Seriously fruitloop you have to get rid of that grin." Danny said. "It's freaking me out. But speaking of which, why didn't you allow your monster friends to attack us."

"Oh these monsters are fools. All they want is to eat this demigod or chew on the bones of other demigods." Plasmius said. "I have plans. You three would be much better alive as I have promises to deliver you and my lovely sister to certain people with influences in high places. And your friend could be of some other use to me."

"So you need us alive?" Danny asked. "Are you going to pull a Technus and explain why or do we have to guess for ourselves."

Plasmius chuckled darkly. Danny spared a brief second to glance behind Plasmius and was glad to see Tucker and Thalia approaching silently both with their bows drawn. All he had to do was keep Plasmius's attention on him and they would be able to… well that failed.

Plasmius had already detected them and had created a duplicate for them each.

"Oh come on fruitloop, do you really need a duplicate for me? I'm Tucker freaking Foley, the weakest of Team Phantom… and in my school." Tucker said nervously.

"Weak kneed male." Thalia said with a role of her eyes.

"Now if you children would come along with me we have things to do." Plasmius said causing Danny to smirk.

He was underestimating Thalia and Tucker and focusing most of his attention on Danny. Danny could tell by looking at the duplicates. They weren't duplicates they were projections. Plasmius had harnessed a new ability a while ago that allowed him to make projections that looked near identical to duplicates. There was one thing however that stood out from these projections and it was the small, barely noticeable to the naked eye, shimmering of the projections. The naked eye couldn't catch it… unless the eye belonged to the son of Artemis.

Danny noticed Thalia could see through the little trick as well. They silently agreed on what they would do.

"If you think we're coming with you Plasmius you got another thing coming." Danny said as his Silver Wolf appeared in his hands.

As he raised his sword into the air Thalia realised she had to shoot lightning at it once more like what happened with the Cyclops and so she did.

Once Danny saw the lightning coming he knew he had to act fast. He then concentrated once more and then mist moved away from his Silver Wolf revealing it to be an ecto shield.

The lightning hit into the ecto shield and in a manner similar to the time he blocked Vortex's lightning attack with a shield the energy fused with the ecto energy and flew into his system but this time Danny was fare more prepared and knew how to channel the power.

His body still felt a lot of pain for absorbing lightning into his ice core but he knew it would be gone quickly.

Danny then focused the electrical energy that was flowing through him into ectoplasm before he fired a blast of pure white burning hot ectoplasm into Vlad's chest and thus sent him flying in the opposite direction.

"Oh wow that smarts." Danny said.

"Danny you idiot why did you absorb my lightning?" Thalia all but yelled.

"Only plan I had." Danny said. "Besides Vlad wouldn't have been affected to much by your lightning being your older brother. So I had to improvise."

"Dude you really are some kind of stupid you know that?" Tucker said. "I suggest we get outta here quickly."

"After that I don't think I'll be able to teleport us out of here." Danny said. "Looks like flight is the only option."

Thalia gulped not liking the idea and was about to voice her concerns at least until she felt a massive spike in atmospheric pressure.

She then turned in horror and saw Plasmius standing up. The scary part was the fact that his body was at the current moment surrounded by massive volts of electricity, white, red and blue electricity to be precise. Turns out he had absorbed the white ectoplasm and was going to discharge a lot of energy in a few seconds. What made it worse was his location.

He had been knocked back to one of the chemical labs. Why the heck was there a chemical lab so close to office rooms? Thalia would never know but what she did know what that all those chemicals plus lightning and ecto energy couldn't be a good thing.

"Guys…" she stated.

"Window now." Danny said.

Thalia didn't care about her fear of heights. She wasn't going to die in an explosion.

The three teenagers then ran and jumped out of the window but as they did an explosion that encompassed three floors grazed their backs and knocked them away.

Now there was good news and bad news. The good news was that the explosion was mostly electrical so Thalia wasn't badly injured and Vlad was probably still alive and Tucker had managed to jump the farthest she he wasn't really affected. The bad news was that Danny had been dazed from the attack and couldn't think. Kind of bad when he was the only one who could fly and they were falling towards the ground at an alarming speed.

Thalia could fear every ounce of fear running through her right now and she hated it. She hated being up this high in the sky and it didn't make her feel any better.

She had clenched her eyes shut as she fell. If she had kept her eyes open she would have noticed the golden glow coming from the eagle medallion her father had given her.

She felt something strange afterwards. She felt herself changing physically and then she could feel air under her wings… wait wings.

Opening her eyes she took notice that everything was sharper and larger. She then took notice of her appearance and noticed that she couldn't see her normal human body. She didn't have to see however to know she was now an eagle, an eagle that was flying.

Her dad had a sick sense of humour and she would have a few words with him when she saw him again. However before she could have a talk with him she would have to make sure Danny and the other male were okay but she spared a chance to look down but by doing so she was both relived to see Danny had regained his senses and was carrying Tucker as Phantom and afraid as she saw how far up she was from the ground she would have lost control and fell if the eagle instincts took over and allowed her to land on a roof top away from DALV Industries before she turned back into a human.

Thalia was mad now. She was about to throw the eagle medallion away but she stopped. Her father had stopped by personally to deliver this to her. Could she just throw away something like this that proved her father did care for her and didn't just see her as another tool to be used after she had wanted some kind of affection from him for so long?

Thalia sighed. Her dad gave it to her for a reason, and she owe him that much to keep it after all he did for her. Like turning her into a tree or allowing her mother to go crazy or allowing her mother to let Jason die or…

The gods of Olympus were bloody annoying sometimes. The only one Thalia actually liked was Artemis and Apollo; at least they tried to care.

Thalia then waited for a few seconds for Danny and Tucker to land on the rooftop that she currently stood on.

"I didn't know you could turn into an eagle." Danny said.

"Neither did I." Thalia admitted. "It's just another sick joke from my dad."

She then glared up at the skies.

"Daddy issues noted." Tucker said quietly.

"So please tell me going into DALV Industries wasn't a waste of time?" Thalia said.

"It wasn't." Tucker said before pulling out his PDA. "From the info I got I learned that Vlad Masters was meant to meet a contact in California with regards to a special package. Part of this package was Greek fire so I assume it's Greek related. He also mentioned Thalia by name saying that she would be there soon because of the quest. So I think that's where we have to go."

"It's a trap." Danny stated.

"Definitely a trap." Thalia agreed.

"Do we have a choice?" Tucker asked.

The two shook their heads.

"Well then we got to go to L.A." Tucker said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Alright now that Chapter 4 has been rewritten now CA15 can continue with the story.**

**Thalia: Good I didn't really like the previous chapter 4 anyway.**

**Dani: Me neither.**

**Shadow: Readers sorry for the long wait on this chapter. CA15 didn't know what to do but now that he's figured it out expect more chapters to be posted for this story. **

**Thalia: However if you want to review then just leave the review in the next chapter that is an information chapter and tell us what you thought of this chapter.**

**Dani: Okay so what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	6. Important Update! PLEASE READ!

Important Update! PLEASE READ!

**CyberActors15: Hey guys CyberActors15 here with an important update for this story and don't worry this story isn't dead. I'm actually continuing I just have to tell you readers something important. First of all sorry for the late update, I lost my vision for the story. But when I read Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus… excellent book and awesome way to end off the series… I figured out what I needed to do with this story considering the fact that it would follow the ideas of the Heroes of Olympus series anyway. So I'm continuing this story but it's not that simple. To continue this story I had to make some changes so if you read chapters 3 and 4 before 17 December 2014 then I urge you to go back and reread those chapters as there have been some major changes and if you were to continue the story on the next chapter then you'd be bloody confused. So I'll repeat if you read chapters 3 and 4 before 17 December 2014 then I urge you to go back and reread the chapters. And then you can leave your reviews for chapter 4 on this important update. So until the next chapter comes out… which will be soon… enjoy the story and enjoy your Christmas Holidays.**


	7. Chapter 5: Family Ties Part 1

Chapter 5: Family ties part 1

**Shadow: Welcome back Readers and Mortals alike to Son of the Hunt however before we can continue with this instalment in the Phantom/Olympian series we need a brief recap.**

**Thalia: Last time the quest officially began. Danny, Tucker and I went to Amity Park based on a hunch that Vlad was involved in the prophecy that we had been issued. While in Amity Park I learned some things about Danny and Tucker that seemed hard to believe. We broke into DALV industries and we were swarmed by an army of monsters but we were able to survive. Tucker was able to gain some information from Vlad and from that information we learned our next destination.**

**Dani: Wow, the surprising thing was that that was only on your first day of the quest.**

**Thalia: I know. I have a feeling this quest is about to get a lot more dangerous.**

**Shadow: Of course the worst hasn't even arrived yet. By the way to all those readers who decided to skip out on the important information of the last chapter let me just tell you. If you read this story before the 17 of December 2014 then you must go back and reread chapters three and four because there were changes so continuing at this point would only confused. Now we can continue with the story. **

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Thalia silently cursed her luck. If she had realised just how much power she could use before starting to feel sick she wouldn't have used so much power. However she had and now she felt like throwing up and knew that if they were to get into another fight she wouldn't be a lot of help. What made it worse was the fact that she had to rely on the two guys for help because of how sick she felt.

When she had informed Danny and Tucker about her current state Danny immediately took the blame saying that he was the one to push her to use so much energy. Thalia however told him that he hadn't been to blame for this because she was the one who used the power without realising how she would be affected or without telling them when she had started to use more energy than she could handle.

It didn't really work as Danny still blamed himself for what had happened. Tucker however was able to defuse the situation making both Danny and Thalia blame themselves less, just accept and move on. There was a positive side however. It would take them approximately 36 hours to get from Amity Park to L.A so they could rest and come up with some plan to prevent their deaths.

That's what they were doing now, having a restful lunch in a Dinner a while outside of Amity Park. Because of how sick Thalia felt she was only having something small while on the opposite side of the spectrum Tucker was scarfing down on a full meat only buffet all by himself. How he ate so much and didn't gain any weight Thalia would never know. Danny ate something a bit more modest… well he was meant to be eating but he just seemed to be very nervous. He kept on glancing around like he was looking for someone or something.

"Dude you okay?" Tucker asked.

"**At least he has the decency to finish chewing before he talks." **Thalia thought in irritation.

"Yeah I'm good." Danny said.

"You are a terrible liar." Thalia said.

"I don't want to give you guys a false sense that something is wrong but I just have this bad feeling." Danny said.

"Danny we're demigods. I think worrying and being on our guard constantly is part of the job." Tucker said. "Right Thalia?"

"You're right Tucker." Thalia said. "So if you're feeling something bad then you might be right."

"Here's the thing, I feel like there is something close that isn't a threat to us… but is still a threat regardless." Danny said.

Thalia looked around for anything suspicious but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Well either there's a really good veil of mist here or nothing's wrong." Thalia said.

Danny then sent a glare to the door as two people walked in.

"You sure about that." He said.

Thalia and Tucker then glanced to the door where they saw the people Danny was glaring at.

Both were adults in their early mid-twenties. The guy was big and buff and had slick black hair and his eyes were covered by pitch black shades. He wore a black leather jacket that looked like it had bullet and burn holes inside and he had a red vest that seemed to show different people getting murdered on. He also wore pitch black jeans and black combat boots.

The girl was like his polar opposite where upon she was smaller and more petit. However from there it seemed completely impossible to describe her as her beauty seemed to prevent anyone from describing her on the assumption that they got her beauty wrong. Her hair and eyes seemed to be shifting in colour and her outfit seemed even more amazing the more anyone stared.

Danny was quick to react; he quickly grabbed Tucker's glasses hence impairing his vision before he put the glasses himself. That way neither of them could see the beauty of the goddess. Last thing they wanted was for their hormones to run wild around her so if they couldn't see properly then they wouldn't be affected by her look.

"I guess he really is the son of Artemis." Aphrodite said quietly to Ares.

"That or he's gay." Ares said with a shrug.

The two then walked straight to the three half-bloods.

"Hey lil sis," Ares said in a very arrogant older brother way. "Hey Thalia's little friends."

Thalia seriously wanted to resort by saying 'hey jerk face' but she knew better than to do that.

"Big bro Ares… what are you doing here?" Thalia hissed.

Out of all the gods Ares and Aphrodite were the ones she liked the least and that was saying something considering the fact that Dionysus was a god and she didn't like him at all.

"You'd think she'd be happy to see us after your dad sealed off the 'estate' from the kids." Aphrodite said in a very stereotypical sorority university chick tone.

"What Thalia means is that we are glad to see you." Danny said quickly. "If you went to all the trouble of leaving your 'estate' to see us then something important must be going on right?"

"It seems that he is smart." Aphrodite said.

Thalia paled when she saw how the love goddess stared at Danny. That usually meant one of two things, Aphrodite had an attraction to him and wanted to produce some new demigods that were half ghost and shared both Artemis and her blood or Danny had a love life that she enjoyed watching.

"You're right kid something important is going on and that's why we're here." Ares said. "I'm telling you right now that you are going to die. But because **someone **doesn't want you to die before your love life story has been completed she urged me to come and help you."

Danny then sighed inwardly.

"What kind of help are you providing?" Danny asked.

"Very indirect." Ares said before he handed Tucker a letter. "Hey Mail Boy if you deliver this to one of my kids then you'll get something that will help you later on during this quest of yours."

"Who specifically?" Tucker asked.

"You'll know when you meet them." Ares said. "They may try to kill you so that'll be an indication."

"By the way there is a time limit on your quest." Aphrodite said. "Essentially if you don't complete it by the deadline then… well it's something you have to figure out yourself."

"How much time do we have?" Danny asked although he was sure he already knew the answer.

"There's a lunar eclipse soon and alongside that there's also a meteor shower. A day when Artemis is at her weakest." Ares said.

Danny seemed to pale.

"That's in seven days." Danny said.

"Yeah kid, if I was you I'd get going soon." Ares said. "And don't worry I'll handle the payments you need to hurry."

"Uh thanks Mr God of War." Tucker said nervously before both he and Danny sped out.

Ares sighed before he got up and walked to the counter to pay. The things he did for his favourite sister and his girlfriend sometimes.

Thalia was about to leave but then something she had been dreading happened, Aphrodite stopped her.

"Thalia, honey wait before you go we need to talk." Aphrodite said causing Thalia's stomach to churn. Why would the goddess of love talk to a huntress of Artemis? "Remember sweetie, love is a beautiful thing and isn't something to fear even for someone in your position. Even if love is sometimes… clueless."

Aphrodite's eyes went over to Danny before back to Thalia before she winked.

"Sometimes the clueless ones make the best lovers." Aphrodite said before letting Thalia go.

Aphrodite had vanished after that and it seemed that Ares had also vanished and Thalia was left staring at Danny. A look of fear passed over her face. Thalia made up her mind, if she survived this whole ordeal she would see to it that both her father and Aphrodite had their pride hurt after this.

She then ran after the two boys on her team.

~00000~

The three of them had been able to travel a good amount of distance in the past few hours thanks to the car that Ares and Aphrodite had so graciously left them however because they were still teenagers and half human they had started to get tired so they found a good place where they could rest for the night… however for one of them that didn't really work out so well.

As soon as Danny fell asleep his dreams were haunted by ghosts and not the kind he fought on a daily basis.

Danny found himself standing in a forest and the first thing he noticed was that the ground and many of the trees were stained with blood. He then heard a cry for help and he began to run in the direction of the scream. Once he arrived he was shocked to see a giant scorpion that seemed to be made of the night sky causing Danny to pale. If there was one thing that he had feared since his birth it was scorpions. And there was a painful reason why. When Orion was killed by Artemis it had been with a giant scorpion and a few well-placed arrows. Since then Artemis and Danny seemed to gain some kind of fear of scorpions almost as if Orion was sending them to harm the goddess and her son.

The night sky scorpion turned around allowing Danny to see the girl who had screamed and he didn't know whether to be shocked or frightened that the girl was a hunter of Artemis.

"**Will you just watch as I kill her son of the hunt?" **the scorpion asked.

Danny froze, he knew that voice. It was a voice that haunted his dreams since he was a kid.

A shadow was then cast over them causing Danny to turn around and pale.

He didn't know who or what he was looking at as the man seemed shrouded in darkness. The first thing that popped into his mind was the word 'giant.' The man shrouded in darkness was huge, even larger than the gods and seemed to radiate power… but also something else, something that Danny feared. This man radiated something similar to what Artemis radiated, the blood of a huntsman.

"**It's your choice. Either she lives or dies, it matters little as they will all die soon." **The voice boomed. **"The only question is whose side will you stand on, the side of your father who was unjustly robbed of his son or the side of your mother who hid you away from the world because she was ashamed?"**

~00000~

Danny then yelled out in fear as he awoke. For a second he didn't know where he was until he saw Tucker staring at him wide eyed.

"Dude you okay?" Tucker asked.

Danny only shook his head. It was clear this he wasn't okay.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"I had a dream, a really bad dream." Danny said.

Tucker nodded. It was a known fact that demigod dreams weren't always like regular mortal dreams and were either warning them of something or allowing them to enjoy quality time with their parents. But by the look on Danny's face it clearly wasn't quality time with his mom.

"Alright Danny, you go get cleaned up while I wake Thalia." Tucker said. "After that we'll grab a quick breakfast and continue to LA."

Danny nodded. It sounded like a good idea and he was glad that Tucker had been able to know to get Thalia ready. They would need to leave as soon as possible.

~00000~

The three demigods had a quick breakfast as Danny told them about his dream and Tucker and Thalia seamed to pale upon hearing it. It didn't take long for them to realise that if they didn't complete the quest in six days then Artemis and most likely the rest of the hunters would be killed and that gave them all the incentive they needed to try and get to their next destination.

As they were leaving however Thalia had a thought about Danny's dream that made her confused. Danny's dream had mentioned his father as if he was still around but that didn't make sense. As far as she knew Orion was a mortal who had superb hunting ability and was killed by Artemis and a giant scorpion thousands of years ago making it very impossible that he was still alive. She told this to the others and that only worked to confuse them.

However Danny said it would be something to worry about later and for now they'd focus on getting to their destination and luckily for them they were able to arrive in record time however they had one small problem. They didn't know what to do now.

They had the option of visiting the DALV Industries tower in L.A but they had a feeling that they wouldn't find a lot of information there.

"I say we spilt up." Tucker suggested. "We try covering more ground and maybe try finding the kid of Ares or something then we contact each other."

"Well it's the only idea we've got." Danny said.

"Guys just remember the deadline." Thalia said. "We can't dwindle around for too long. So around dinner time we have to meet back at the hotel."

Danny and Tucker then nodded and with the agreement in place the three of them separated to searching for anything suspicious and Greek.

Danny considered going ghost as he walked but he decided that he'd explore on foot a bit so that he could stealthily blend in and listen out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. He would fly later. However it seemed his plan to walk around didn't do much for him as the only thing he kept on hearing was something about an old TV show that would be back on TV today along with new episodes and new cast members, something called Family Ties.

He didn't pay much attention to it as it didn't seem to interest him. He had no time for old TV shows from around 17 plus years ago.

Within about thirty minutes Danny hadn't found anything worthwhile… but he had noticed something… or someone.

For the past five minutes he noticed he was being followed. At first he thought it was just some random person but when the person began mimicking his path Danny's hunter instincts kicked in.

This person was good; they kept their distance, hid amongst the people and shadows and knew how to make themselves seem like everyday people taking a walk in the city.

Danny almost didn't notice this person, showing that this person was good enough to hide from someone who was the son of Artemis. This person was trained and skilled.

Danny quickened his pace and began to weave through the crowds and wasn't surprised when the person tailing him did the same. If a fight were to break out he didn't want to be near so many civilians. He was quick to move into a less populated area thus exposing him and his pursuer should they follow him. Once he was free from so many people he increased his speed in a subtle way, by grabbing a skateboard and acting like any random teenager. He smirked if there was one thing he did better than anything it was be a teenager.

He skated around and created a bit of distance between him and his pursuer but knew he was still being followed so he quickly dashed into an alley way and turned invisible while he readied his Silver Wolf.

Danny then saw the person walk into the alley and he took a moment to examine her. First of all she was in fact a she. She had auburn brown hair and silver white eyes that seemed to rival Danny's raven black hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a green and black shirt with a white hoodie that seemed to oppose Danny's white and red shirt with a black hoodie. She also wore blue pants and white tennis shoes similarly to how Danny wore blue jeans and red converse all-stars.

However her most shocking characteristic besides her hair and eyes was her face. It was a face Danny had seen multiple times, a face he saw whenever he looked at Dani or Artemis or in a mirror.

This girl looked exactly like he did, almost as if she were his twin. She had a content look on her face as her eye seemed to light up.

"Alright Dusk you win." She said. "I know you're hiding out here. Wait Sorry, Danny, I mean Danny, I know you're invisible so stop hiding."

Despite being invisible, Danny still managed to pale but he paled even more when he saw the girl's eyes glow red. She looked right at him and quicker than he anticipated she dashed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"You can stop hiding I know you're there." She said as she tried to blink back tears.

Danny then slowly faded back into the visible spectrum.

She then let go and looked him in the eye.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet you Dusk. I've been waiting to meet you since I first heard about you." She said.

"Uh who exactly are you?" Danny asked. "And why are you calling me Dusk."

"Oh sorry I forgot to explain." The girl said. "Firstly I'm your twin sister, the daughter of Artemis and Orion. The reason I keep calling you Dusk is because it was your birth name that our parents gave you while I was called Dawn, but while I've been living in the modern world like you I've gone by Danika Slayer."

It took about a few seconds for what she said to register in Danny's head.

"Wait my sister?" Danny asked. "I thought I was the only child of Artemis and Orion."

"Fortunately you're not." Danika said. "We were the first children of the moon and because of that we were born as twins like mom and Uncle Apollo. You were born first I came a few hours after."

"Then what happened?" Danny asked. "Why were we separated?"

"That I don't know." Danika said. "All I know is that I ended up being protected by Nyx before I was released the same day as you into this world."

Danny nodded. Although how farfetched it sounded it seemed right and this made him glad. He wasn't the only half-blood child of Artemis anymore, he actually had someone who understood him.

"So how were you able to see me while invisible?" Danny asked.

Danika gave a smirk before her eyes began to glow red and two of her teeth increased in size.

"I'm half vampire." She said before her eyes and teeth returned back to normal. "Basically Vampire hunter adopted parents, experiment goes wrong, DNA bonded with Vampire DNA and I become the Vampire hero of Shallow Wood."

Danny just stared. His mind tried to process what he had just learned but… all he got was a system crash.

"Wait what!" Danny said.

Danika smiled sheepishly, she really was Danny's blood sister. "You should have seen my reaction when I learned you were half Ghost." She said.

"Sorry I'm just shocked that there is another hybrid like me." Danny said before he chuckled. "Part human, part god and part vampire… wow and I thought my case was bad."

"Wait what do you mean part human?" Danika asked.

"I'm sorry what." Danny said.

"Danny we have no human blood. We aren't mortals." Danika said. "Orion wasn't human he was a giant, a son of Gaia."

If he had had time to react he would have but it seemed time wasn't something he had as he heard the whistling of the wind and watched as an Arrow right in between the two of them and landed in the ground. Before they could react the arrow opened and scorpions… yes more than one, poured out and thus inducing a lot of fear in the two.

The scorpions swarmed and stung and within a few seconds they were unconscious.

~00000~

To say Thalia was having luck with the search for anything that could help with their quest was like saying Artemis's hunt for a good lover was going good.

The daughter of Zeus was beyond irritated. Why? Because everywhere she went all she heard was news about the old show Family Ties that starred Beryl Grace. The show was apparently the perfect family show with Beryl starring as the perfect mother in her perfect family as they did everything perfectly. It was so ironic that it just increased Thalia's irritation instead of making her laugh.

However her irritation at the perfect family only grew when for the second time in two days she saw another member of her family, the real 'perfect' mother… notice the heavy sarcasm.

The person she saw sitting in the park was none other than her step-mother Hera. Thalia knew it was her. There was no denying it but the thing that did surprise her was that Hera didn't seem to have a glare directed at her. Instead Hera saw her and waved with a friendly smile.

Thalia didn't know what to do, the person who was meant to hate her the most was currently being more friendly than her own mother. She did the only thing she could do she reluctantly walked towards the woman.

"Lady Hera… what are you doing here?" Thalia said.

The goddess sighed. "I guess I should have expected this." Hera said. "I'm here for a few reasons but the main one is to… make amends."

Thalia felt as if she had been slapped in the face as she stared at Hera. Did the most jealous woman in all of history and mythology just say she wanted to make amends with one of the results of her husband his many affairs?

"I'm sorry what?" Thalia asked.

"You heard me." Hera said with an irritated tone. She then realised her irritation was growing and quickly calmed herself. "You'll have to forgive me, this is a first and I'm still trying to get used to the idea of doing this."

"A god asking a mortal to forgive them? That's a first." Thalia said with a cross of her arms.

"Despite what you may think we aren't complete…" Hera began.

"Douchebags, assholes, jerks, royal pains." Thalia suggested with a heavy sense of venom in her tone.

"I was going to say completely arrogant but that works as well." Hera said after calming herself. "You've seen your father try and make amends with you and Artemis has already made amends with her son. We gods are trying to be better but I think the damage within us is already so deeply engraved that we'll never be the gods that the world needs."

"Great, so you'll always be douchebags." Thalia said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to be nice you could do the same." Hera replied dryly. "Yes the gods are damaged mentally but I have hope for a way for that to change."

"Meaning?" Thalia asked.

"I guess you could say I think it's about time we gods retired and handed our thrones to a better younger generation that was brought up more modest than us." Hera said. "If that were to happen could I count on you to take up the mantle of Queen?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

~00000~

Maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea. Why? Because without Danny or Thalia to keep him focused Tucker noticed every pretty, hot and beautiful teenage girl that walked past him and he was in California, it was safe to say that almost every teenage girl he saw was a beauty. And it had been a while since he flirted so he had his flirt on.

Obviously he had been doing some searching for a brief period of time but as he walked around all he heard about was the return of some old family show. He hadn't paid much mind to it… at least until he saw this beautiful girl. She was alone, looked to be his age and held a small hand held computer and Tucker knew he had fallen in love. And so he made his move.

"Hey." Tucker said as he slid next to the girl.

"Hey yourself." She said.

"Name's Tucker Foley. I'm sometimes called TF for Too Fly. And what is a beauty like yourself called." Tucker said as he went with his signature line.

The girl chuckled and it was actually a genuine amused smile.

"Hi Tucker I'm Kelli." The girl said.

Tucker smirked. She didn't seem disgusted in his presence and actually seemed like she would enjoy a conversation with him.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Honestly right now I'm trying to book seats for the premiere screening of Family Ties." She said. "Apparently it's meant to be the best family centred TV show and it's returns with reruns of old episodes and newer episodes with a new cast and actors. I'm so excited to see it."

Tucker nodded in understanding.

"Oh crap it failed." Kelli said. "I couldn't get the tickets. What a bummer I was really looking forward to watching the premiere."

"Hey I could help you out." Tucker said before he pulled out his PDA.

He began furiously typing on it and within one minute he had been successful.

"Done and done, two premier seats booked for you." Tucker said.

"Thank you." Kelli squealed before she hugged him tightly. "But I only needed one."

"Well I was hoping I could come with…" Tucker began a bit reluctantly.

"Cool it's a date." Kelli said before she gave him a playful smile. "Actually I'm not doing anything now and the premier isn't for a few more hours so we could actually begin the date now."

"Wait it's actually a date?" Tucker asked.

Kelli answered by giving him a kiss on the cheek and winking.

"Come on let's head to a café and begin this date." She said as she grabbed Tucker's hand and dragged him off making a large goofy grin appear on his face.

The next hour was possibly the best Tucker ever had. Kelli was just so fun to be around and the date was everything he could have hoped a date like this would be. He was so wrapped up in this date that he forgot all about his mission.

After heading to a café the two took a walk through a nearby park however that's where the date began to go south. Why? Because Kelli thought it would be a good idea to take him private area where no one was around.

"You're a really nice guy Tucker." Kelli said before she gave him a kiss… right on the lips for a good long time until he needed to breath. "That's why I decided I'd let you have your first kiss before I killed you."

Tucker's dreamy look was then replaced with one of shock.

"I'm sorry what?" Tucker asked as his eyes widened.

Kelli gave him a dark smirk before her dark skin became extremely pale chalk white and her hair set on fire. Her eyes began to flow red and fangs appeared in her mouth.

"Since Jackson sent me to Tartarus I haven't had the chance to have a good meal and a son of Hermes will make a good snack before I go find the son of Artemis." Kelli said darkly.

"Jackson? You tried to kill Percy?" Tucker stuttered. "You're an Empousa aren't you?"

"In the flesh." Kelli said before she sneered. "Still think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, still pretty hot." Tucker said before he did the only logical thing he could think of. He ran.

Because he was a son of Hermes he was naturally faster than most people but he was nowhere near the speed of his dad. Unfortunately he wasn't faster than an Empousa either as Kelli caught up to him in seconds.

Kelli swung her claws at him while trying to draw first blood but Tucker was more agile than she suspected and avoided the attack by jumping into the air.

The interesting thing was that he never touched the ground but was instead grabbed by a pair of hands.

Tucker looked up to his rescuer who wore a purple shirt, black shorts and very distinctive sandals with wings attached.

"Need a lift?" He asked.

"Not really just need to make enough distance to take her down." Tucker replied. "Toss me for a second?"

"You sure?" the purple clothed fly boy asked.

"Positive."

He then let go of Tucker, and in a display of skill from a while of ghost hunting alongside Danny, he did a back flip in the air before he pulled out his newest phone before pressing a button causing the phone to transform into a metal compound bow. Tucker then reached for his backpack and pulled out an arrow before notching it and aiming right at the monster chasing after him.

The shot fired and a scream of anguish was heard as Kelli turned into golden dust before Tucker landed on the ground.

"Wow you're good." The guy in purple said. "Dad said I'd meet a sibling being chased by a monster with good archery skills. I'm Mark Ray."

"I'm Tucker Foley." Tucker said as he shook Mark's hand. "Are you a son of Hermes too?"

"Hermes? Don't you mean Mercury?" Mark asked.

"Isn't Mercury the Roman version of Hermes?" Tucker said. "Because I'm sure dad's Greek not Roman."

"But that's not right because I'm a Roman son of Mercury." Mark said.

"Are you telling me we believe in two completely different gods?" Tucker asked.

"Two gods who are the exact same person." Mark said reluctantly.

There was an awkward silence between the two half-brothers.

"Hold on let me take you to my Thieves Guild and allow you talk to our older sister. She might have some clarity on what's going on." Mark said.

Tucker followed Mark until they reached a small building with a fox logo on the front. The problem was that the words on the building were in Latin and not Greek so he couldn't read. Mark told him this was the Fox Guild of thieves that was made up of children of Mercury. The Guild Master was Jane La Volpe or the Fox Master and Tucker was going to meet her.

And that was why Tucker was currently in the meeting room with Mark, Jane and a whole bunch of other thieves.

Jane was clearly the oldest as she was in her mid to late twenties while the rest of the thieves were in their teens or early twenties.

"So you're Tucker Foley right?" Jane asked, quick to get to the point.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "I'm Tucker Foley the son of Hermes."

There was a murmur amongst the other thieves as they looked at Tucker nervously.

"I never thought Greeks actually existed, yet here you are in my guild hall." Jane said. "Well then welcome to the lair of the foxes. We welcome any child of Mercury or Hermes in your case as we're all siblings here."

She then noticed something.

"Mark, get Tucker a pair of shoes and some equipment. I wanna see how good our new brother is." Jane said before she turned back to Tucker. "I know you're on a tight schedule but today is a good day to be with Family and trust me, family is the best to stay before everything else happens."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was Chapter 5.**

**Thalia: This isn't good.**

**Dani: Why it's just family time.**

**Thalia: Yes but my family is the woman who wants to kill me, Tucker's family are Romans and Danny's family, we can assume to be Orion and his sister.**

**Shadow: Hm I thought you were worried about the whole Aphrodite scenario.**

**Thalia: Oh yes and there's that.**

**Dani: Oh well what are ya going to do? So what will happen next time? How will the half-bloods react to their families? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	8. Chapter 6: Family Ties Part 2

Chapter 6: Family Ties part 2

**Shadow: Welcome back Readers and Mortals alike to Son of the Hunt. However before we can continue with the story we need the brief recap.**

**Thalia: Last time I began feeling the effects of using so much power and just in time to receive some bad news from Ares. Danny, Tucker and I learned that if we didn't complete our quest in seven days and if we failed Artemis and probably the rest of the huntresses would be killed. That caused us to speed to L.A where we decided to split up to try and find any clues to help us. While spitting up Danny met his twin sister and the other child of Artemis and Orion, Danika Slayer. I ran into Hera and Tucker was fortunate enough to run into his roman siblings.**

**Dani: Wow a lot happened last chapter.**

**Shadow: And the family scenarios aren't near complete yet.**

**Thalia: Yay more family time with my psycho step-mother.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny had never had a hangover before but he had a feeling that this was what it felt like. When he regained consciousness he was dizzy, everything was blurred, he felt sick to his stomach and for a brief few seconds he couldn't recall what had happened before he awoke or fell asleep.

It took a moment for him to regain his memory of what had happened and once he remembered he looked around for his new twin sister. Luckily she was right next to him and still asleep. Danny then took a moment to assess his current surrounding and he was surprised. He was in a penthouse suite.

"Danika wake up." Danny said as he shook her.

"I don't want to go to school." Danika complained.

"I don't think school is where were going today." Danny said.

"Danny?" Danika said with a bit of surprise before she regained her bearings and remembered the previous events. "Wait, where are we?"

"A penthouse it seems." Danny said. "The question is who took us here?"

The door to the room they were in opened and a young boy walked into the room.

"Dawn, Dusk, good you're awake. Please follow me." He said.

Danny and Danika exchanged nervous glances. This guy had just referred to them by the names their parents gave them.

The twins decided they'd go along with this for now and walked after the boy.

"Name's Mason by the way." he said. "No need to introduce yourselves I already know who you are. Dusk and Dawn the next generation twin archers, it's an honour to meet you."

"Where are we exactly… and how do you know us?" Danny asked.

"We are at the current location stronghold for the Hunters of Orion." Mason said. "And I know you because your father told us about you?"

"Hunters of Orion?"

"What you think Artemis was the only one who got her own crew?" Mason asked with a smirk. "No after Artemis broke Orion he created his own group of hunters. The only difference is that we aren't sexist… sure we think we're superior to the female species but we're more lenient that the Huntresses of Artemis and our mentor wasn't ashamed to talk about you to us."

Danika saw Danny pale and she could understand why. She had never met the Huntresses, ironically but she had met the Hunters of Orion before. The hunters were jerks and thought themselves to be superior to her. Also for obvious reasons they didn't like girls and were essentially virgins like the huntress of Artemis. She knew they were lying when they said they weren't as sexist as these jerks were plenty sexist. Some of the Hunters did like her sure and were more chilled but the rest she wasn't particularly fond of.

"Danny I've met these guys once before." She whispered to her brother. "But dad wasn't with them back then. I bet they're still just as big jerks now as they were a year ago so I suggest we stay alert."

"Got it." Danny said.

He didn't know why he trusted her. Maybe it was because she looked like Artemis and Dani, maybe it was because she was his blood sister, maybe it was because she could relate to him, whatever the reason he trusted her with his life despite having just met her.

Mason opened a door and led Danny and Danika into a meeting room.

Sitting at the end of a large table was a big buff looking man. He had grey hair that was once raven black and dull blue faded eyes that were once crystal blue. One of his eyes however was covered by a black eye patch and he had a raven black ongoing grey neatly trimmed goatee, also his skin was incredibly pale. He wore a nice black suit that seemed to look like it was made of the night sky as it looked like it had stars imbedded in the suit.

This man, Danny and Danika could feel, radiated power and… and blood… the blood of family. The twins already seemed to know that the man in front of them was their father.

Orion was drinking some whiskey and looked to the twins.

"Dusk, Dawn, welcome. Please take a seat." He said. "I see you inherited your mother's side of the gene pool."

Danny and Danika stood standing. Orion had only said a few words and they were already paralyzed with fear.

Danny could only remember one other time he had been this terrified and that was when he faced off against Dark Dan. And now here he was in front of his own father and he felt like crawling into his covers and crying out for his mother either Artemis or Maddie Fenton would do. He'd probably prefer if both came running to protect him.

So to hide his insecurities he'd have to do what he usually did.

"Uh… hey dad, nice to meet you… I think. UH, first of all if you could please call me Danny and call her Danika, I think that'd be great." Danny attempted to quip but came out as a whimper.

Orion looked at the two.

"Danny and Danika?" he asked before nodding. "Yes your human names given to you by your adopted families. Alright, Daniel and Danika I will refer to you by your pet names."

The twins shuddered at the words 'pet names.' The way Orion had said them made it sound like he would kill their original families for them to adopt their birth names.

"Now please sit, we have much to discuss." Orion said.

~00000~

Thalia blinked in a surprise at the words she had just heard.

"Could you repeat that?"

"If by some miracle the gods decide to revoke our power and hand our positions to a younger generation, can I count on you to become the queen of the Gods and take my position." Hera said. "It would make sense that you would be offered this position as you are the Daughter of Zeus and so the perfect heir to his and my throne. You also have all your father's abilities and natural leadership so you are the best candidate."

Thalia was at a loss for words. Of all the things her step mother could have said, that was possibly the worst.

"How could it ever come to that? Why would it ever come to that?" Thalia asked. "Does what you're saying have something to do with the prophecy? Is something going to happen to the gods?"

"Honestly I don't even know if the Olympians will see the end of this battle." Hera said. "That's why the prophecy states 14 half-bloods."

"14 half-bloods 14 seats on Olympus." Thalia said as realisation hit her like a brick. "Oh my gods."

Hera only nodded.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't learning about a prophecy too early a bad thing?" Thalia asked.

"You would not believe just how many rules I am breaking to ensure this works in our favour." Hera muttered under her breath. "Honestly I'm letting you know so that you can better be prepared for what is to come. For the first time in centuries two children of Zeus will do battle and depending on the result of that battle the balance might be shifted on the victors favour."

Thalia cursed remembering that she was meant to fight Plasmius, who because of his ghost powers would probably be a lot more of a threat.

What also sucked was that because of the events of the past day she was still extremely fatigued.

"So a lot is riding on my battle with Plasmius?" Thalia asked. "That's great."

"Not only on your battle but this quest as a whole." Hera explained. "This quest will initiate a domino effect that will change the course of the coming years and whether it's good or bad is up to fate to decide. Obviously we all want the best possible result. That is the second reason I am here my stepdaughter. You need help preparing for the coming storm."

"So you're going to help me?" Thalia asked.

It was still hard to believe that Hera of all people was taking the time to help her. Either the world was really ending and the goddess had nothing to lose or Hera was genuinely being nice to her.

"Yes. This is family time." Hera stated with that specific motherly smile that said that Thalia had no choice in the matter.

The daughter of Zeus sweat-dropped upon hearing those words.

~00000~

To say that Tucker was impressed was an understatement. The son of Hermes could only stare at the inner workings of the Thieves Guild with awe. It seemed the roman thieves had crafted an entire system within their guild with targets, information and products. Not only were they focused on thievery but they also acted as messengers and did a few deliveries and sales.

They literally created an entire underground trading route that focused on helping Romans while making profits in the human world. Tucker realised that he needed to create something like this for the Greeks and maybe the two different guilds could come together and work as one.

"I see you're impressed." Jane said.

"Yeah, how can I not be impressed? This place is awesome and has so much." Tucker said. "But it still looks like it could use some improvements."

"Such as?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow curious as to what her Greek brother could bring.

"Well I can see all this acting as a trading network between the Demigods, both Greek and Roman. But I think maybe adding a bit more technological advancements. I do understand that Monsters are attracted to Demigods through tech but I've been working on a kind of signal inhibitor that would prevent Monsters from detecting it. If that was installed here then maybe it might allow you to send out a signal to block and or redirect monster signals to other locations ensuring effective communication." Tucker explained.

"That does sound like quite a plan. If you are able to get this up and running then I wouldn't mind placing it in my guild." Jane said before she chuckled. "Strange you sound more like a child of Vulcan than Mercury."

"Yeah I get that a lot. I'm pretty much three half-bloods in one as I can build like a Hephaestus kid, set people up like an Aphrodite kid and I can steal like a Hermes kid." Tucker said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Wow three in one. That's actually quite useful." Jane commented.

Jane continued to show Tucker around and also showed him a lot of their exports, imports, treasures and objects they might or might not have gotten through illegal means.

A lot of what he saw induced a feeling of awe but there was something surprising that immediately caught his eye. Tucker was surprised to see a sleek black convertible with white and silver trim and neon green rims… spinning rims. The inside was also black but also had a distinct small blue colour on the seats and wheel.

"Whoa!" Tucker said.

"Like it?" Jane asked as she saw what he stared at.

"Yes. It's the most awesome thing I have ever seen. What make is it? Is she yours? I've never seen anything like this." Tucker said.

"Yes she is mine. And she's a brand new chariot crafted by Vulcan to be faster than any mortal car and any chariot that exists. It can reach top speed within seconds and is even magically enchanted as to allow the driver and passengers to have an increased reaction rate while inside. Reportedly it can be struck by Jupiter's master bolt and walk away without so much as a single scratch." Jane said. "We call it the Phantom Comet, Chariot of the Night Sky."

"Where'd you get it?" Tucker asked.

"I personally stole it from Vulcan's workshop." Jane said proudly causing Tucker's jaw to drop. "For that reason, she's my prize, my biggest theft."

"Damn." Tucker muttered.

"I figured you of all people would love it."

The two turned and saw Mark approaching, with the supplies Jane had requested earlier.

"Alright Tucker I want to test your skills so you are going to need some of these." Jane said. "First of all you will need these standard winged shoes. They'll keep you alive."

"Cool." Tucker said as he accepted the shoes.

"And this is a list of targets. You will have to steal items from them without being detected. That is your first test." Jane said. "Mark and I will be watching to make sure you do it well and pass."

Tucker smirked at the chance to impress his two siblings.

"Alright then, sounds good enough." Tucker said. "Do I get any extra credit?"

"How so?" Mark asked.

Tucker then grinned as he lifted the belt of his roman brother causing his pants to fall revealing My Little Pony boxers.

Mark paled in embarrassment and pulled his pants back up before trying to reach for his belt.

"Alright maybe that might earn you some extra credit." Jane said with a chuckle. "And Mark a fan of My Little Pony I see?"

~00000~

Danny had long since regained his composure and from his line of vision so had Danika. Now they just had to think of a way to escape. And at the current moment they were unsure of how to escape from their father.

Luckily for them he wasn't paying 100 percent attention on them as he had gone into a 'How I met your mother' mode and was recounting the time when he was happy and free from the burden of his destiny.

Danny and Danika wanted to escape but at the same time they felt conflicted as they did want to know about their father and mother.

"After all that, Artemis and I finally embraced in love and at that time we were happy together." Orion said. "We lived a happy life with you two on the way and we were content with that life… until fate got in the way. The day you were born that wench of a goddess Aphrodite got jealous at Artemis having a man that she used her magic to charm me."

The twins' eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." Orion said. "She made me betray Artemis and in her rage she struck me down. She did not even bother to listen to what I had to say, in cold blood she like all her other Olympian brethren struck me down out of anger. From that moment on I realised that my mother was correct. The Olympians are nothing good for this world. For that reason I am helping her purge this world of Olympian presence."

"Your mother?" Danny asked fearful as he remembered what Danika had said earlier.

"Yes, Gaia the earth mother." Orion said. "She is rising and she will kill all the Olympians and build a new world upon their cold dead corpses. Your mother will be included in the carnage. I want your help to end her life. I want you two to help me ensure that she is the first to fall."

"No Way!" Danny yelled.

"We would be insane to help you!" Danika yelled.

"Tell me something. Why do you help Artemis? Is it because she is your family?" Orion asked. "Then what about me? I am your own Flesh and Blood as well."

Danika immediately fell upon hearing that.

"You both take on the identity of heroes, Danny Phantom and Dawn Slayer." Orion said. "Then if you don't want to do this for family do this as heroes. Tell me who was wronged, Artemis or I? Who was forced into my position? Who had his children stolen from him? And who were the two hidden away from the world in shame?"

"Artemis hid us." Danika admitted. "She was ashamed for her actions and hid us away."

"No she didn't. She did it to protect us." Danny urged. "If Zeus had found out about us he would have had us killed."

"What does that say about their king? Zeus would have killed two innocent babies!" Orion bellowed. "He was so afraid of losing his thrown that he would have attempted to kill children who did not know anything."

"Danny, Dad's right." Danika said reluctantly. "Look at all the Olympians have done in the past. Mom even refused to help someone after Aphrodite forced her into loving an animal. The gods have done nothing to help our world."

"No he's not. Sure they're arrogant pricks but do you think it's going to be any different with the Giants. They will trample over the world to kill the Olympians." Danny said.

"And the Olympians would trample over the world in an act of superiority." Danika said.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Danika had been completely influenced by Orion's words as was starting to fall to his side.

"Look at him Danny." Danika said. "He actually cared about us. Mom left us. She hid us away for millennia and what did she do when she finally took us back? She left us in another place. She never visited, she never cared; to this day I still have never seen her. She doesn't love us; I was disillusioned to believe that. Dad loves us not Artemis."

"Orion does not love us, he is only using us!" Danny said. "I've met Artemis and I know for a fact that she loves us…"

Danny then paused.

"How many times have you met Orion before?" Danny asked.

"I haven't. I just…" Danika began before she sighed in defeat. "Several times. When I learned that I was a Demi-Giant he was the first to help me."

Danny remained silent as his raven black hair covered his eyes. It was clear which side Danika was on, considering the fact that she called herself a Demi-Giant instead of a Demigod.

"Dusk… listen Artemis…" Danika began as she put her hand on his shoulder but he knocked it away.

"My name is Fenton, Danny Fenton." Danny said as the white twin halos appeared around his waist. "I am a Son of Artemis and I will fight for the Olympians because they are my family and they represent order."

"You don't want to do this." Danika replied sadly as a red ring appeared around her waist. "I don't want to have to fight you big brother."

"Me neither." Danny said.

With that both transformed into their respective alter egos.

~00000~

Thalia groaned. If there was any time she wanted to fully embrace the teenage life style it was now. Why? Because family time was quickly becoming something she wasn't overly fond of.

Her step mother had mentioned that she would have to prepare for the future of the quest; she never mentioned that she would have to stand at the highest point in LA to train.

Thalia was trying to remain calm but there was only so much calm she could handle when facing her biggest fear.

"You really should get over this fear of heights." Hera commented.

"You and Danny should join a club." She muttered angrily while remembering when Danny said those exact words.

"You are the Daughter of Zeus." Hera said dryly. "The sky is your domain. Danny has already embraced his share of the sky you should as well."

"What do you mean his share of the sky?" Thalia asked.

"The Sky is not only the domain of Zeus." Hera explained. "This is the reason that Artemis and Apollo are his heirs should only he perish. Zeus controls Lightning, Apollo the sun and Artemis the Moon. Those three aspects make them three owners of Ouranos. And that extends to their demigod children. The sky is yours just as it belongs to Danny and the children of Apollo. You have to reach for it and attain it."

Thalia didn't look entirely convinced causing the goddess to sigh.

"Allow me to explain your fear of heights." Hera began. "You don't truly fear heights; it's here where you feel the most alive. What you fear is the vastness of the sky. The sky essentially covers the whole world; there is not a part of this world that the sky does not view unless it is underground. All that, having it all in your hands is what you fear."

"I know what I fear and I don't need you to tell me that." Thalia spat.

"Thalia Louise Grace stop being a little brat and listen to what I am trying to say." Hera said with the menacing tone that all mothers were known for.

"Yes mom!" Thalia said quickly not noticing the word she had used.

"Now I want you to listen." Hera said. "Not to me but the sky. I want you to embrace it. Concentrate on the vastness and look past it."

Thalia, not wanting to incur the wrath of the godly mother, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. It didn't take long as the sky quickly accepted her. She could feel it the winds, the clouds… the lightning. The sky was alive an entity on its own

"**Hello Thalia I have been waiting for you."**

The daughter of Zeus was surprised to see a man in a suit literally sewn in fabric of the sky. The man had eyes blue as the sky and hair white as the clouds. Looking at his suit, Thalia could see what Hera spoke of. His shirt a blinding white with the warmth of the sun. His jacket grey like storm clouds with ripples of light that moved like a storm. His pants sleek black like the night sky with a moon like belt buckle.

"**Ouranos?" **Thalia asked.

"**Yes and no. I am long since dead, forever bound to earth by my wife. But my essence remains within the sky. I may seem vast but you need to accept me. It is the only way you will be able to continue on it is the only way you will be able to **_**battle for ancient power. **_**Accept me and protect those you care about or reject me and fail."**

Hera smiled as she saw the winds pick up around Thalia. Her work for the time being was done, knowing that Thalia wouldn't need her for a while the goddess vanished but not before gently pushing Thalia off the edge of the building.

Thalia felt the wind rushing past her as gravity took hold but she didn't feel any fear. Opening her eyes, a smirk appeared on her face before her body became that of an eagle's and she soared through the sky, through her domain.

And it seemed her timing was perfect as when she opened her eyes she noticed a familiar green glow in the distance at a pent house suite.

~00000~

Jane and Mark were incredibly impressed with Tucker's progress. Their Greek brother was a natural with skills that surpassed quite a few of the thieves already in the guild. He had completed his first challenge successfully while adding quite a bit of style. What he had done which had surprised them both was that every theft he managed to pull off through his technical expertise, when we wasn't doing the occasional pickpocketing.

His next challenge of deliveries was also done quickly and efficiently that when he completed Jane was firm in her resolve.

"Tucker you're pretty skilled." Jane said. "So I think I'm going to let you join the Thieves' Guild. I think we could use someone as good as you."

"Welcome to the guild bro." Mark laughed as he patted Tucker on the back.

"Thanks." Tucker said.

"Let's go back to the guild and rest a bit while you tell us about your quest." Jane said.

"Oh snap the quest. I have to meet Danny and Thalia." Tucker exclaimed as he face palmed.

"No, you have time." Jane said. "Trust me on this."

"Are you sure?" Tucker asked.

"Positive. Remember what I said, today is a family day. I suspect your friends are having some family time as well." Jane said. "So please stay, this might be good for you."

Tucker then agreed and the three returned to the guild hall.

Upon arriving Tucker explained his quest to Mark and Jane. Both were equally surprised to hear about the stakes like the possibility of Artemis dying.

"I think I might know a way to help you." Jane said after Tucker had finished. "You mentioned that Ares had a child who would try to kill you who would help you if you showed him a letter. I think we might know where you could find such a demigod. There is a child of Mars who has attacking members of our guild, for what reason we have no clue but I think he's your best bet."

Before she could continue another member of the guild walked up to here.

"Ms Fox, sorry for the interruption but we have a problem. Our delivery went south and now we have a lot of transmitting tech and we think monsters will start hunting us down." The demigod spoke.

Jane then cursed in Latin causing Mark and the other demigod to flinch.

"That isn't good; we can't afford to lose this guild." Jane said.

"I can help you with your situation." Tucker said. "Take me to the tech."

Jane then nodded to the demigod who had come in and he led Tucker to the tech.

Upon arriving Tucker immediately took out his PDA and began integrating the systems. Within moments he had become so focused on his work that he failed to notice as Jane, Mark and a few others stopped by to see what he was doing. Quite frankly all they could see was code and numbers flying around on the various computer screens.

A mad grin spread onto Tucker's face as he finished.

"Yes. Done and done." Tucker said.

"What did you do?" Jane asked.

"Remember when I suggested using my algorithm to make sure monsters couldn't track our signature through tech. Well now it's done." Tucker said with a grin. "As of right now communications that pass through this central terminal system will not allow monsters to get in. Good news is you can use this to keep monsters off your trail; you can literally make them think there are demigods in another area. I also created multiple communication channels and interfaces that can be linked at later dates. I left a whole bunch of instructions in the computer as to how you can work them."

Jane simply stared at the 16 year old boy in front of her.

"Tucker, I officially promote you to Communications Director and Technology Director of this guild." Jane said.

"Thanks." Tucker said with a grin.

The techno geek then looked back to the computer and typed a bit.

"Now my PDA is connected so you guys can contact me any time you need." Tucker said.

His PDA then beeped causing Tucker to look at it.

"Wait what?" he said. "That's not right."

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

Ignoring her Tucker turned his attention back to the computer and brought up a digital map of LA. His 'kid in a candy store' expression fell and was replaced with an expression of worry as he realised something.

The other thieves could see bleeps on the screen, multiple, all a good distance away from where they were but it was clear that it was important enough to Tucker.

"Tucker what's wrong?" Jane asked as she turned to face him.

To her surprise he was gone. Then she heard the revving of an engine. An engine? There was only one vehicle in this guild at the current moment and it was…

She put her hand in her back left pocket and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she didn't feel her keys but a piece of paper.

"_Hey Jane, thanks for the help and thanks for letting me into the guild and the promotion but it looks like I gotta go early. I hope you don't mind me borrowing the Phantom Comet. Tucker." _The piece of paper said.

Jane remained frozen in shock as she heard the car speed out of the guild hall.

"Tucker you son of a gun." She muttered to herself with an amused smile. "If there is so much of a scratch on that car I will kill you."

~00000~

Phantom had to admit they were too similar for this fight to ever end. Not only were he and Dawn similar in appearance but fighting style. It could be because they were both born from the same parents and raised under similar circumstances.

Looking at his twin he couldn't help but continuously see the similarities and how they corresponded with their parents. Similarly to how he had snow white hair the shone like the moon and glowing green eyes representing the ectoplasm that ghosts are known for Dawn had jet black hair representing the scorpion and glowing red eyes representing the blood of vampires. And while his outfit could be called a black and white Greek variant of ghost buster would wear her outfit could be called a black and red Greek variant of what a Vampire Slayer would wear.

Both twins clashed with their blades sending a sea of sparks into the air, Phantom with his Silver Wolf and Dawn with her Silver Falcon. In truth both didn't fight with full power as neither wanted to harm their sibling. Phantom was simply trying to escape while Dawn tried to keep him.

"Please Dusk, don't go. Don't you see that Dad has the best intentions?" Dawn pleaded.

"Sorry Danika but I don't see what you see. And I also don't entirely believe what Orion said." Phantom said. "His story seems extremely flawed. I don't think he told us… or you specifically the truth."

"And Artemis did?" Dawn asked. "You think she told you the truth?"

Phantom could see it in her eyes, she was hurting. There was some pain in her past that made her cling to Orion. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her that Orion didn't have the world's best interests at heart. Then again even he felt reluctant about the Olympians. Did they really have the best interests of the world at heart like they claimed?

He'd have to check later as it seemed his job just got a lot more complicated. It seemed that not only had Orion's hunters started sending arrows to bring him down but a group of monsters had appeared and it seemed they had the child of the hunt in their eyes.

"Damn." He cursed to himself. "Where did those monsters come from?"

"I don't know but they certainly aren't ours." Dawn said.

Deciding he needed to go back to his roots he made his sword vanished and decided he'd focus on his ghostly powers as those were by far his best skills.

Phantom then dashed backward and sent a few ecto blasts in the direction of Dawn but she was quick to deflect them with her sword.

"Okay so I'm outnumbered and my advisory is someone I don't want to hurt what do I do?" Danny muttered to himself.

It seemed fate decided to answer his calls as the teen noticed storm clouds forming in the sky. He then saw an Eagle soaring in the air before it nosedived down with a trail of lightning following behind.

To Phantom's surprise the Eagle became Thalia and landed on the rooftop with the monsters before the lightning created a shockwave that blasted them away.

"Jeez Danny, I leave you alone and you get yourself into one hell of a mess." Thalia remarked as she swung her spear into the nearest monster that hadn't been dealt with.

"Sorry." Phantom replied as he avoided an attack from Dawn.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to avoid an arrow that hit into his legs from one of Orion's hunters. Luckily the wound wasn't all that deep but it still hurt like hell and took his mind off the game for a second. Enough time for Dawn to hit him back with the blunt of her sword. She was determined to prevent her brother from leaving.

"_Hey guys need a getaway?" _Phantom heard Tucker's voice from his Fenton Phones. _"If so then you need to dive down. Sorry Thalia I know you don't like heights but we gotta get out of here fast."_

"Heights aren't a problem anymore." Thalia said. "Danny we need to go."

Phantom nodded.

"Sorry Danika, but I'm not staying around." Phantom said before he sent a massive wave of Ecto energy from his body that was effective in sending his sister backwards.

She might be disorientated after that attack but it would leave no permanent damage.

Acting quickly Phantom pulled out the Arrow in his leg and froze the wound over quickly before he dashed to Thalia, grabbed her and nose-dived down to the ground.

As he did so he saw Tucker speeding towards in a very awesome looking car. Tucker came to a halt allowing just as the two reach the ground and allowed the two to hop in.

"You two buckled in?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"Hit it." Thalia said.

Tucker didn't waste time and sped off at insane speeds as soon as he could.

"Dude where'd you get this car?" Danny asked.

"I stole it." Tucker said with a smirk before he hesitated. "I stole it right from one of Hephaestus's workshops."

"What the heck did you do today?" Thalia asked.

"I met some family." Tucker laughed. "And now I know where we have to go."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Tucker's not going to give that car back is he?**

**Shadow: Nope.**

**Thalia: You see it's chapters like these that make me hate family time.**

**Shadow: That's why I tend not to embrace family time.**

**Thalia: But hey at least some good things came out of this.**

**Dani: True. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
